Fire And Ice
by DataIsMyHero
Summary: Data has had his emotion chip for a year. He's experienced many emotions, except one. Now a young woman comes aboard the Enterprise, who will change that. The events of First Contact, and Nemesis suck, and do not apply to this story. STAR TREK TNG, NOT MINE. R&R, PLEASE. IN ENGLISH! I CANNOT UNDERSTAND ANY OTHER LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1

DESCLAIMER: ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE IS NOT MINE. IT BELONGS TO GENE RODDENBERRY.  
Fire and Ice  
Her eyes were the first thing that he noticed. Like fire and ice melting together. Completely contrasting to her fiery red curls. She was pale skinned, but not

unhealthy.

Data had often wondered what humans meant when they said that you could see a person's soul by looking in their eyes. Now that he'd had his emotion chip

for a little over a year, he understood that. Especially when he say Selia's eyes. He'd been told by his good friend, Geordi, that she was a hard shell to crack.

That's why when she boarded the ship that afternoon, from Earth, Data couldn't help but have his breath taken away.

After a tiring week of diplomatic missions on Earth, the crew of the Enterprise was ready for a shore leave. But unfortunately, one could not be scheduled for

quite some time. Because of this, the crew was slightly on edge. The Captain had promised a Shore Leave as soon as they reached Sector 114, in a month's

time, which had given everyone a little bit of relief, and something to look forward to.

Back in the Transporter Room, at the moment when this story begins, the Senior crew stood straight and in line according to rank. to greet the Ambassador of

Vulcan, Spock, accompanied his young charge. Selia had spent several years on Vulcan, being cared for by Vulcan's finest doctors, and under the watchful eye

of the ambassador. He stepped down off the transporter, and held out his hand for young Selia. The woman stepped daintily off the platform, her white

pinstriped suit stiff and barely moving.

"Miss Labrecque. Welcome to the Enterprise. I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard. This is my crew." The sharp features of the captain were soft as he gazed at her.

"Please, Captain, call me Samantha. Now that I've returned to Earth, I would prefer to be addressed by my given name." she said politely. She was introduced

to each member of the crew, including Data.

"Mr. Data, would you show Miss Samantha to her quarters? I'm sure she wants to unpack, and settle in." Said the Captain.

"Yes, sir." Data said. He led the young girl and Spock to the Turbo lift. Data was polite, and kind as he walked with the young woman to her quarters.

"Is this your first time on a starship?" Data asked, as they walked down the corridor. Sam smiled and said,

"No, but it's been a few years. I was on one once before, although I wasn't conscious for most of the trip from Earth to Vulcan. So I don't remember anything

from it." The Vulcan and his young charge took leave of each other and Spock returned to the transporter room.

Sam's quarters had three rooms; a main living area, the bedroom, and the bathroom. Data showed her how to use the replicator, which she found interesting.

"How long were you on Vulcan?" Data asked, now very interested. Sam felt her guard dropping slightly; Data seemed genuinely interested in her, not just for

her appearance, but her mind as well.

"About eight years."

"Ah, I see. I hope you find the room to your liking." He looked around, indicating the cabin.

"Oh yes, it's perfect." Sam smiled appreciatively. noticed her suitcase was beside the desk, and opened it. She didn't unpack, but rather just stared at the

contents, wonderingly. After a moment, she looked up, noticing Data watching her. She smiled at him and went to the replicator and asked for butterbeer. The

computer couldn't replicate it. Disappointed, Sam asked for a cup of hot peach tea, which the computer could replicate.

"Would you like some, sir? We could sit and talk if you're not busy."

"I would like that. Certainly." Data took the cup of tea Sam offered him, and sat next to her on the sofa.

As he imitated her, taking a sip from the cup of tea, he noticed her lips seemed to darken slightly as she drank. He studied her features, how her face was

gracefully shaped. Her eyelashes seemed to curl just right, fanning out evenly over her eyes, under simple shaped eyebrows. Her nose was not too long, not

too short, and her lips were perfectly shaped. He had never seen someone so beautiful. She turned her gaze up and looked at him, and Data's breath caught

in his throat again at the sight of her eyes.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to be here. I've always been fascinated by the idea of living in space, and studying about it. It's incredible."

"What field are you studying, specifically?" Data asked, setting the empty cup on the coffee table.

"Medical. And a little bit of engineering, mostly for recreational purposes. Kind of interesting." Sam said.

"Dr. Crusher is looking forward to having you as a student, I have heard." Data said, hoping to ease any nervousness she may have. She smiled.

"I can't wait. I've always wanted to work as a medical officer, in space."

"May I ask you something?" Data asked, before he could stop himself. He suddenly couldn't look her in the eye.

Sam frowned, asking,

"What is it, Mr. Data?"

"The Captain has planned a formal dinner to welcome you on board. As well as give you a chance to meet the rest of the crew. Would you...agree to allowing

me to escort you to it?"

"Sure, I'd like that very much." Sam felt her stomach jolt, not aware that the android in front of her was feeling similar sensations.

"What time is it? Should I start getting ready now?"

"It is scheduled for tomorrow evening. I shall meet you here, if that is agreeable to you." Data said.

"Of course, that will be perfect."

Samantha decided to go and visit her friend, Guinan in Ten Forward. Data returned to the bridge to finish off his reports. She made her way to the bar, where

her friend worked.

"Ah, there you are! I'd heard you were coming on board. How've you been?" Guinan greeted Samantha warmly. Sam smiled, sitting down at the bar.

"I've been well. How about you, Guinan? It's been far too long."

"Well, not much has changed, I've been on the Enterprise for a few years now. How old are you now? Did you finish your studies on Vulcan?"

"I'm twenty now. And yes. It was incredible there, but I'm glad to be among a new group of people. It's quite refreshing."

"Have you made any plans yet, met anyone?" Guinan asked, offering a glass of mineral water. She knew the young girl preferred that over anything else.

"Well, Mr. Data asked to escort me to the formal dinner tomorrow evening. I'm a bit nervous about that."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Data's probably the nicest, sweetest guy on this ship. Do you have a dress to wear?" Guinan asked.

"No. I guess I haven't thought of that. Oh, man, why didn't I think of that?!"

"Hi there." Sam turned to see Counselor Troi standing next to her. Sam greeted her with a warm hello.

"I couldn't help but sense your sudden frustration, is everything okay?" the Betazoid asked.

"Samantha has a date with our Mr. Data tomorrow night. And she doesn't have anything to wear." Guinan grinned mischievously. Deanna almost giggled.

"Oh, how wonderful! I can help you find something. In fact, I think I may have just the thing. Come with me."

The Counselor stole the nervous girl and practically dragged her to her cabin. A few hours later, Sam had a gown.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, after showering, Sam dressed in a floor length yellow silk gown, with a matching belt. After patting her hair into place, she went to the replicator

for a light breakfast.

Data made his way to Sam's quarters, still feeling nervous, but at the same time, he could not wait to see the young woman again. As he rang the door chime,

he took a deep breath. Data heard her call out "Come in!" and he stepped inside. She was sitting on the sofa, finishing her cup of peach tea. The yellow gown

seemed to glow on her, making her look like an angel in silk. She smiled up at him, and Data felt his circuits tingle.

"Hi, Mr. Data. It's good to see you again. I was just enjoying a cup of tea." Data smiled.

"May I join you?" He asked, hoping to sit next to her. She nodded,

"Sure." She smiled at him. Data ordered a second cup of tea, the same as hers and sat next to her, enjoying the aroma. It was slightly different from the tea

she had offered last night, which made him tilt his head slightly. Sam seemed to notice, for she giggled and said,

"It has a hint of cranberry, and mint. I can't drink it with just peach in the morning, it wakes me up with the mint and cranberry. I hope you like it."

"It has a pleasing smell." He sipped it, and was surprised that it actually tasted good. He nodded.

"It is good." He said. Sam smiled, sipping her tea. As she took the last sip, she stood up, and made her way over to the dresser. Her yellow medium height

heels were in the bottom drawer. As she bent to get them, Data noticed that she had a small scar on the side of her neck. It started behind her ear, and

seemed to go all the way down her neck to her shoulder.

Sam stood, after putting her shoes on, and fluffed the collar of her dress, making sure it was covering her neck. The long sleeves shimmered as she stood up

straighter.

The ship tour went well, Data and Sam ate lunch in ten forward. "Well hello again, Samantha. Mr. Data." Guinan gave them a warm smile as they sat down.

"Greetings, Guinan. Samantha what would you like to order for lunch?" Data asked.

"Um, well, could I get just a bit of chicken soup?" Sam asked.

"Sure. How about you, Mr. Data?" Guinan said.

"I believe I will have the same."

"You got it. I'll be back in a few moments."

For a moment, the two were silent. Then Data asked,

"I hope you slept well, on your first night on board?"

"Oh, yes, sir. I did. The ship's really quite lovely, and quiet at night. Well, during the night hours." Sam said. Data leaned forward slightly.

"I would like to ask you a favor, if you do not mind." Data said, a smile forming on his lips Sam looked at him confused as Guinan returned with two bowls of

chicken soup.

"Please just call me Data." he said. They thanked Guinan, and Sam replied,

"Only if you call me Sam."

Data escorted Sam to the last stop on the tour of the ship, the holodeck. He'd saved this stop for last, after lunch.

"It can replicate any location, anywhere, anytime. Do you have a particular interest in a specific location?" Data asked. Sam thought for a moment.

"Well...I've always wanted to walk along the decks of a ship called the R.M.S. Titanic. It sailed in April of 1912. But make sure it's not the night of April

fourteenth, that was the night the ship went down."

"Computer, I would like to initiate the program of the R.M.S. Titanic. Date April thirteenth, 1912. Earth year." Data called to the computer.

"Program complete. Enter when ready." The computer said. Data stepped to the side, allowing Samantha to step into the holodeck first. Sam took a tentative

step toward the doors, slightly nervous. She looked to Data, and relaxed; She knew she was safe with him around.

The doors opened, and sunlight streamed through. Sam stepped through the archway, onto the Boat deck of the R.M.S Titanic. she looked around. to her right,

was the low wall, which ended about ten feet in front of her, to be replaced by davits, and white lifeboats. On her left, was the deck house, the long thin

windows looking into the First Class Grand staircase.

"It's...incredible." She whispered, feeling Data behind her. She turned, and looked up at him. Even though he looked so out of place, in his mustard yellow

uniform, shimmering skin, and amber eyes, he looked so handsome.

Sam took a deep breath, enjoying the warm sunshine. She walked toward the edge of the deck, leaning over and gazing at the water.

"I hope you do not suffer from motion illness." Data warned, ready to grab her if she fainted. Sam smiled and said,

"It's ok, I got over that when I was on Vulcan." She suddenly got an idea. Grabbing Data's hand and, turning, she quickly made her way down the aft end of

the boat deck. She pointed out over the deck, showing Data the stern. Now it was the android's turn to get a tour of a ship.

She showed him the grand staircase, all the first class public rooms, and even showed him the Engine room. After showing him around, and ignoring the

reproachful looks she was getting from the stokers, she led him back to the upper decks. They landed on the port side First class Promenade. The sun was

beginning to set, as they stood looking out over the railing.

"what interests you so much about this ship?" Data asked, leaning against the post.

"I'm not sure. It just fascinates me. This ship was the largest moving object ever built, at the time. It was nicknamed unsinkable, although that wasn't true."

"Ah. It is quite a lovely ship. But What about this particular ship sinking made it so memorable, other than it being the biggest ship in the world?" Data asked.

Sam pointed upward, her face serious.

"There are twenty lifeboats, each one can hold roughly seventy people, meaning altogether, they could have held 1,400 people. There were 2,200 on board.

But they didn't fill the boats to capacity; most of them were only carrying about twelve people. And they refused to let the third class passengers up here."

They stood together, looking out over the ocean, for a while. Data was feeling more and more curious about this young woman, wanting to get to know her

more.

"May I ask you a personal question?" He asked, watching her face She turned to look at him and smiled sweetly.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why did you choose to enter Starfleet?" Sam's face seemed to darken in sadness. She gazed down at the ocean.

"I was rescued by a Starfleet officer. He wasn't on duty, but...He was on shore leave, and he found me. for days he kept me hidden in a cave, broken, and

wounded. but he stayed with me, and brought me back to Starfleet headquarters. The medical facility tried for months to treat me. But nothing worked. My

mind and body was frayed beyond belief. Then one day, a Vulcan noticed me. I seemed to reach out to him. So he contacted the Vulcan Embassy, and a few

weeks later, I was being beamed on board a Vulcan ship, heading to their home planet."

"Your past is somewhat similar to mine. I too was rescued by a Starfleet officer." Data said, resisting the urge to take her hand in his. She smiled faintly.

"Spock was so kind. He never once left my side. The first few months were the hardest, at least that's what he told me. I don't remember them. But the

doctors, even though they were Vulcan, treated me very well. They had to put me into a coma, for the longest time, and when I came out of it, I didn't know

who or where I was."

After about an hour, they left the holodeck, and Data walked her back to her cabin, so she could get ready for dinner.

Later that evening, a formally dressed Data rang Samantha's door chime once more. The doors opened. As Data stepped inside, he was met by Dr. Crusher,

and Counselor Troi. They were dressed in splendid, ornate floor length ballgowns.

"Sam will be right out. She's fixing her makeup." Councelor Troi said, a mischievous grin on her lips.

A moment later, Data was rendered speechless, again. Samantha's strawberry blond hair was curled and twisted up at the back of her head, held up by strings

of jewels. Her body was covered in a floor length maroon and pink gown, which glittered in the light. He noticed she had left a few tendrils of hair down so that

it covered the scar that was on her shoulder.

He smiled at her, as she smiled shyly back. Data held out his arm, and she took it. They walked arm in arm toward the dining room, followed by the doctor and

counselor. The dinner was exquisitely laid out, elegant china shining in the low lighting. Data, ever the gentleman, pulled out a chair and offered it to her. she

thanked him, and sat down gracefully. Everyone else sat down around the table, Data across from her.

The dinner was pleasant, and enjoyable. Data noticed that her personality was different in the company of others. She seemed more didn't know how he felt

about that.


	3. Chapter 3

The dinner ended on a good note, and Data offered to escort her back to her cabin. She accepted, and the two walked slowly down the corridor.

"...yes, I thought so too until I tried it. It was actually quite good." Sam said, as Data chuckled.

"I could never understand why humans consume foods that are unhealthy for their bodies." he said, shaking his head.

"I know, me too. That's why I only tried it once. I kept in mind that I didn't want to do any more harm to myself than I already went through."

As they arrived at the door, Sam gave Data a smile.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself this evening." Data said. Sam nodded.

"I did, very much. Thank you, Data. You've helped me feel less nervous. I don't know what it is, but there's something about you that makes me feel really...I

don't know, but I like the feeling." She opened the door, and asked,

"Would you like to join me in a cup of tea before you leave?"

Data couldn't resist her pleading eyes. He nodded,

"I would like that, yes."

Sam served the tea, as the two sat on the sofa.

"How did you discover this? I have never heard of this particular kind of tea." Data asked.

"When I was on Vulcan, they tried every kind of beverage, and for some reason, my body didn't react well to any of them. But one day, when Spock was visiting

me, he asked if I had a favorite fruit from Earth. I told him peaches, and he talked to his mother, who loved growing fresh fruits. She started growing peaches,

and well, the rest is history."

"The Ambassador's first wife was well known for her gardening."

"They taught me so much. the ambassador even taught me how to dance." Sam smiled faintly, thinking back on the years she spent on Vulcan.

He invited her to a performance one evening, in Ten Forward. Sam went, looking forward to seeing Data playing the violin. After the performance, she rushed to

Data, giving him a tight hug.

"That was amazing, Data." She said. Data smiled at her, pleased that he had entertained her. As the rest of the crew members left, The two left together.

"I am grateful that you enjoyed yourself." Data said, walking beside Sam.

"I did, very much. I absolutely love music like that. Especially when it's played by someone so sweet." She reached down and wrapped her arm around his.

Data felt his circuits start to tingle again. He smiled down at her.

They walked to Data's quarters, so Data could put his violin case away. As they arrived, Data stopped at the door, and said,

"I wish to warn you before I open this door. I have a cat, her name is Spot. Is she going to make you uncomfortable?"

"Oh, goodness, no. I love cats." She said, a little excited. As Data opened the door, Spot came over to them, stopping as she saw Sam. Sam smiled and slowly

crouched down to Spot's level. She led out her hand, palm up. Spot sized her up, sniffing her hand. Suddenly, she stepped back, and rubbed against Sam's

hand. She was a beautiful yellow tabby cat, with yellow eyes, just like her master's.

"She's beautiful, Data." Sam said, gently stroking behind the cat's ears. Data couldn't believe his eyes. Spot seemed to like the young witch, and she let her

feelings be known as she stood up on her hind legs, rubbing against Sam's face. Sam giggled,

"Aw, you're so sweet!" Sam hugged her gently, patting her back. Spot stepped back, and ran to the sofa, making herself comfortable on the seat, looking at

Sam as if to say, "Hey, come sit here with me." Data made her a food supplement, and put it on the floor for her. this seemed to distract her.

"would you mind if I try something?" Sam asked, pointing to the violin case resting on the coffee table. Data, ever the curious android, nodded. Sam looked up

and said,

"Computer, play music, violin, soft" Data gazed at her stepped closer to her, unable to resist.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. Sam smiled, blushing slightly, but she said "I was hoping you'd ask." and took Data's hand. They

held each other close, swaying from side to side, to the soft music. As the music came to an end, Data spun her around, and gently dipped her. Sam giggled,

holding on to Data's arms. She couldn't help but shiver as she gazed up into Data's smiling yellow eyes.

"You are a wonderful dancer." Data said, twirling her around. She giggled.

"You are, too." She said, smiling at the android. They held each other for a moment longer, just gazing into the others eyes. There were so many things that

Data wanted to say to her. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her in his arms. He didn't know what secrets she had, or what horrors in her past still held her back,

but he knew something was. He didn't care what they were, and frankly, he didn't care to know. He just wanted to somehow erase the pain she obviously lived

with everyday. Sam was the first to speak. She cleared her throat, standing up straight.

"Well, Mr. Data. I should be going now. I had a wonderful evening, sir. Thank you." Sam smiled up at him. Data nodded, noticing her sudden change of attitude,

but deciding to let it be. She must be fatigued.

Over the next few weeks, Sam and Data spent time together, both on and off duty. Sam worked in Sickbay most days, but other days, she worked in

engineering with Data's good friend Geordi. Some days, Data came to both Sickbay and engineering. One day, while Sam was assigned to Sickbay, Data

decided to visit engineering during Geordi's break. He waited for his friend to finish signing the reports, then the two made their way to Ten Forward.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ten forward was not as crowded as it usually was, Data observed as the two friends sat in the corner.

"Looks like we're having shore leave in a month. You looking forward to that, Data?" Geordi asked as he sipped his drink. Data nodded slightly.

"Certainly. Now that I have my emotion chip, there things I wish to try on Velria II."

"Me too. I hear they have an old fashioned amusement park."

"Geordi, what do you know about Samantha Labrecque? Other than the fact that she has spent many years on Vulcan, she is still a mystery to me. " Data

asked. Geordi set his glass down.

"Well, Data. This really isn't on any records or anything, but she and I grew up together." he said. Data gave him a look of surprise.

"Not like that, Data. She was like my baby sister. We grew up in the same neighborhood. We were really close. Then one day, her mom tells me she's gone. No

one knew where she was. "Six months. She was gone six months, and when she came back...there was nothing left of her. I'll never forget the first time I saw

her after she was rescued.

"She didn't recognize me, and I could barely believe it was her. A Starfleet officer had found her, and brought her to the hospital. There were Vulcans working

there, and coincidentally, the Ambassador of Vulcan was also there, visiting the patients." Geordi finished.

"Would you be displeased if I told you that I...believe I like her?" Data asked timidly. Geordi smiled.

"Really?" Geordi smiled at his friend. "Data, you don't have to worry about it, I can tell by the way you look at her." Data seemed to shift slightly. He was afraid

his behavior would get him in trouble, but he tried reminding himself that he was perfectly within his rights to feel this way toward a fellow Starfleet officer, as

long as she wasn't under his command. And besides, she wasn't technically a Starfleet officer yet. Geordi noticed, and said,

"Data look. We've been friends for a really long time. I've seen you go through a relationship that didn't work out. Had you had your emotion chip back then, I

guarantee you'd feel differently right now, about having feelings for someone else. And I know her, too. She's always been a very sweet tempered, polite, fun

to be around. Tell me, how do you feel about her? What do you like about her?"

Data smiled as he recalled all of the things about the young woman that he liked.

"Is it normal if I tell you I do not know? I cannot seem to find specific traits about her that I favor. I enjoy spending time with her, and talking to her."

"That's good. That's really good. It means you really like her. I don't blame you. She's quite a woman. I mean, don't get me wrong, I think of her like a little

sister, nothing more. She went through a lot, and she feels comfortable around people who are different from others, like you and me."

"Should I pursue this idea of a relationship, Geordi?" Data asked. Geordis eyebrows shot up and he thought a moment.

"Well, I don't really know. You'd be taking a chance, I mean, she's one of a kind. Heh, but then again, so are you. The best I can tell you, is, if you like her,

spend time with her, and see what happens. Try to be her friend first."

Data thought about what his friend had said, and was unsure of what to do. After thinking about it for a few days, he decided to wait and see what happened.

He wondered a few times if she had intentions of pursuing a romantic relationship at all.

He received his answer one day, after completing a mission. He went to Ten forward, planning to meet Geordi and Worf for a drink. He spotted Sam at the bar,

talking to Guinan. She turned and looked in his direction as he entered, waving to him, and smiling. He returned her greeting, and coninued; She did not look

like she wanted company. Guinan seemed to be consoling her.

The three officers sat at the table, discussing the latest mission, for about an hour, when suddenly, a loud BANG inturrepted them. They all stood, Worf holding

his phaser. Data watched as Sam raised her fist again, standing over Ensign Bevar. Her face held cold, raw fury, a look that sent a slight shiver down Data's

back. Bevar was lying on the floor, on his back.

"Samantha, relax, hun." Guinan spoke softly. Sam lowered her fist, and he relaxed. As soon as he realized he was free, he jumped to his feet. Not caring that

nearly everyone in Ten forward had their eyes on him, he raised his hand and stepped toward Sam. The young woman raised her fist threateningly, unafraid.

"You've been causing me undue grief, Mr. Bevar. I've told you, more than once, that I do not wish to have dinner with you, or go to the holodeck, or any other

activity. Now, lower your hand, or I will turn you inside out with my bare hands!" She seethed.

"You're nothing but a-!" Sam swung her arm roughly, and the blond haired man was thrown against the wall.

Data and his friends were shocked at how fast she deflected his blow. But All of them had different reactions.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm, still the same feisty redhead I've always known." Geordi shook his head, chuckling. Worf seemed to swell with pride, declaring,

"She's can certainly fight honorably."

Data was speechless. He was impressed that the young woman was able to defend herself, but was disappointed that she seemed to not want any romantic

relationship. He also feared that she could actually cause him physical harm, if he angered her enough, and that was saying a lot. Geordi laughed when Data

told him this.

"Aw, come on, Data. You're too nice. Ensign Bevar's a pig. Riker's not even that bad. I don't think there's a thing you can say, or do, that would ever make her

angry enough to do that to you." he said, later that evening in Data's quarters. He was surprised to hear that for once, Data was afraid of someone.

"Would it be inapropriate to visit her, to check on her?" Data asked. Geordi thought a moment before answering,

"No, Data, I think that's a good idea."

So, a slightly nervous Data walked purposefully toward Sam's quarters. He rang the chime, and almost immediately, the doors opened. Sam stood in the

doorway, her face softening as she realized who it was. She smiled.

"Data! Hi, come on in." She stepped aside, allowing him entrance.

"I hope I am not disturbing you." he said, gazing around, noticing that the room seemed untouched.

"No, I like having you around, Data. You're good company." Sam said, offering him a seat on the sofa next to her. He sat, still nervous.

"I witnessed your confrontation in Ten Forward this evening." he said timidly. Sam giggled slightly.

"I know. I saw you. And Geordi, and Mr. Worf. I hope I didn't scare them too bad." She smirked. Data shook his head.

"I believe you impressed Worf. Geordi was simply shocked." It was silent for a moment. Sam looked at him.

"I scared you, didn't I?"

Data looked up at her.

"I must admit, I was a little frightened. I feared that if I angered you, you would use the same physical force on me. I certainly hope I never do that."

"Oh, no, honey, you could never do that. That was the first time in years I'd ever felt that threatened, to have to defend myself. I warned him several times."

She shrugged as she said the last, in defense.

"Yes, you did. Quite well I might add." Data said, with a slight smirk. He knew now that he was proud of her actions; She had not harmed the offender, but she

did teach him a lesson.

Sam set down her cup of tea, a worried frown on her face. Data leaned closer, concerned. She glanced back up at him.

"I had hoped I would not have to feel that way again. I could have killed him."

"But you did not. I could see the carefulness in your face. You did your very best to not harm him, but to spook him." Data said, resisting the urge to touch her

shoulder. She sighed.

"I know but...I felt a...thrill when I did that. I promised myself I wouldn't let those feelings come back. But that pig has been following me around, trying to get

into my..." she sighed.

"Thank you, Data." She said, Data gave her a questioning stare.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being a good friend. I've never met anyone like you. You're sweet, kind, funny, and really cute." Sam said, reaching up her hand and lightly placing it on

Data's cheek. Data closed his eyes, smiling slightly. When he opened them, he was once again resisting the urge to reach over and kiss her. Sam smiled at him.

"You have beautiful eyes, you know that?" she said. Data scoffed.

"I find that hard to believe. They are not a normal human color-" Sam covered his lips with her index finger.

"They're beautiful. Unique. Bright, and cheerful, like the sun. They're your eyes." She said.

"You have lovely eyes, too." Data said. Sam laughed at this.

"Yeah, right. I've had four operations on them, it's a miracle I'm not blind."

"Well, they are still lovely. In fact, they were the first thing I noticed about you, when you beamed on board the ship." He said, serious. Sam gave him a smile.

She was about to thank him, when her comm badge chirped.

"This is the captain, is Data with you?"

"Yes, sir, he is. Is there something wrong?" she answered.

"We've arrived at the colony, and Data is needed on the bridge. You are needed in sickbay."

"Yes sir. We'll be right up."

They got up and headed for the Turbo lift.

"I wonder how much damage the Romulans did." Sam said, as the entered the turbo lift.

"Sickbay. Are you worried your team will not be able to do enough to help?" Data asked. Sam shook her head,

"Oh, gosh, no. I never let myself worry about not being able to enough." she said. Data nodded.

"that is a very brave outlook. Dr. Crusher must-"

Suddenly, the ship shook violently. Sam stumbled slightly, but regained her balance quickly. Data stepped forward and tried to pry the doors open. They

wouldn't budge.


	5. Chapter 5

Data tapped his comm badge.

"Lieutenant Commander Data to Captain Picard."

"Yes, what is it, Mr Data? We've seemed to have been fired upon."

"We have noticed. Samantha and I seem to be trapped in the turbo lift. I have tried to open the doors, but failed."

"Is Samantha alright?" Counselor Troi asked. Data glanced behind him, at the young woman. She gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded back, and said,

"She is alright."

"Good. I'm afraid you two are going to have to stay in there until we figure out what, or who fired on us. Picard out."

It was quiet for a while. Then Sam slid down to the floor. Data sat down next to her.

"Are you certain you are alright?" he asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just feel a little uncomfortable in closed spaces like this."

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Data asked. Sam smiled, wrapping her arm around his and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"As long as you're here, I'll be ok."

A few hours later, according to Data's ''internal clock'', the two were still sitting on the floor of the turbo lift.

"You know, I never learned how to play an instrument." Sam said, after a long silence. Data looked down at her.

"Do you think you could teach me?" She sat up and turned to face Data. He looked at her, sizing her up.

"I would be happy to. But which instrument would you like to learn?" he asked. Sam shrugged.

"Probably the piano, or the violin. my lungs aren't that great." Sam chuckled. Data smiled,

"You would be surprised. I do not have lungs, and I am quite skilled with a flute." Data leaned forward, noticing the scar on her ankle.

"I got that for crying too loudly when I was kidnapped." Sam said. Unable to stop himself, he asked,

"What happened?"

Sam thought for a moment, before tucking her knees under her chin.

"It was raining that day. Not hard, just a drizzle. I had run out of milk, so I decided to walk to the store to get some more, and some sugar.." She traced the

scar lightly with her watched her carefully.

"When I walked into the store, I...felt strange. Like, I was being followed. The next thing I remember was lying on a cold, wet stone floor. In pain, and bleeding.

They'd used several whips, on most if not all of my body. For a few months, I couldn't feel my right leg. I've never been able to actually talk about most of the

things they did to me." She looked up at Data, her eyes swimming with tears.

"Can I tell you?" she said in a trembling voice. A single tear fell from her left eye, which Data gently wiped away.

"You can tell me anything." he said softly. She hugged his arm, sniffling.

"Please don't hate me. They...beat me, for months. I tried to fight, to protect the others, and...After a while...I gave up..." Data had wrapped his arms around

her, holding her tightly as her realized what she meant. He closed his eyes, fighting back the tears.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that." he whispered. Sam cried, clutching his uniform. She had been frightened that he would have been disgusted with

her. But instead he was embracing her. Data felt a surge of anger, and great sadness at the thought of anyone harming the young woman in his arms. Sam sat

up slightly.

"The Vulcans were able to operate on me. They...did everything they could to make me better. Thankfully, I can't remember any of the actual...when it

happened. I remember darkness, and cold. The Vulcans somehow erased the memories of the whole six months, but they told me some residual flashes are

still there." She rested her head on Data's chest, wrapping her arm around his middle. The tears kept coming, and she couldn't stop them.

"I'm sorry." She hiccuped. Data hugged her tighter.

"Hush. There is nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong. It is alright. Let it all out." He said, lightly rubbing her back. Sam felt herself coming apart, but

she wasn't scared. She knew she needed this, and she knew Data was her friend. But she started thinking maybe they were more than friends. She cried until

she couldn't cry anymore. The whole time Data held her in his arms, cradling her.

Soon, she fell asleep in Data's arms. He held her, gently brushing her hair away from her face. Data wondered if the feelings he was experiencing were normal.

The very moment he first laid his eyes on her, he was drawn by her beautiful eyes. But now that he'd spent time with her, and knew her, he felt a strong need

to protect her, to hold her in his arms when she slept, and take away her fears and pain.

No, this had to be normal. Data made a mental note to speak with Counselor Troi as soon as he was able to. But his first concern, whatever his feelings were,

was to be a good friend for the young woman in his arms.

It was quiet for a long time, about three hours, according to Data's internal clock. Then his comm badge chirped.

"Data, Worf is on his way to open the Turbo lift doors. Everything's fine, it was a misunderstanding." The captain said. Data confirmed the notice, and gently

shook Sam. She opened her eyes, which were a more vivid shade of blue and green.

"Worf will be here shortly to help." He said. Sam stared at him for a moment, then she slowly sat up. Sam felt her stomach drop as she realized what she had

done. She had been trapped in a turbo lift, alone with Data, the man she had unwillingly fallen in love with. And she'd told him everything. And fallen asleep on

him. She stood up, unable to meet Data's eyes. "I...thank you, Data. For...listening." She said.

Later that night, after the issues had been cleared up, Sam was allowed to go back to her quarters. The second the doors closed behind her, she collapsed on

the floor, letting the tears go.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yeah, I know, the medical stuff is probably wrong; if you have any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them.

A week had past, and Sam had been unable to face Data. She was still ashamed of herself for letting him see her break down. Then one day she was shook up

once again. Sam received a message from Geordi, asking her to see him later in the morning.

The doors to the Ten forward opened silently, revealing the normal buzzing crowd inside. Sam made her way toward the bar, to see her friend Guinan. The

older woman smiled at the sight of her young friend.

"The usual?" She asked, reaching for the bottle of mineral water. Sam nodded. As she poured the water, Guinan asked,"So how come you've not gotten asked

on a date yet? You've been on this ship almost a month, and I've never seen you with any male, except Mr. Data."

Sam thought for a moment. "I'm just not really ready for that. besides, No one else really catches my eye."

Guinan smiled, knowing full well what the young girl meant by that, even though she knew Sam would never admit it to herself. She leaned closer to her, and

said in a low voice,

"Maybe you should tell him that." She straightened up, before Sam had the chance to respond other then looking up at the bartender. She seemed to nod in

the direction behind Sam. The young girl turned in time to see Data approach.

"Hello, Samantha. How are you today?" he asked, sitting down beside her. Guinan kept herself busy, which caused Sam a little discomfort, knowing her friend

knew how she felt about the unbelievably gorgeous android standing in front of her. But what Guinan didn't know was how embarrassed, and ashamed

Samantha was was still unable to meet his eyes.

"Um...I'm fine, Mr. Data. How are you?" She stammered. The android cocked his head to one side, noticing her nervousness. This was going to be harder than

he thought. He said,

"I'am functioning properly. I came to ask if you would care to join me for a walk?"

"Well, um, Data, I received some samples this morning, and I promised Geordi I would help him sort them out. They've been giving him a bit of a hard time, with

his VISOR."

"I understand. Well, perhaps another time?" Sam did not miss the look of disappointment written across his face. She nodded, giving him a small smile. As he

left, Guinan gave her a stern look.

"What?" Sam said.

"You like him, I know you do. Everyone on this ship knows it. And I am now one hundred percent sure that he knows it, and feels the same way. So why are

you pushing him away?"

Sam sighed, and said

"I'm not ready. I guess I just need time."

Later, she entered Geordi's quarters, to find him at his desk. He looked up, a slightly angry look on his features.

"Why are you here so early? I thought you were gonna be with Data for a little while."

Sam frowned.

"He asked me to go for a walk with him but I turned him down. I needed to come here, remember?"

Geordi sighed, rubbing his forehead.

They began sorting through the samples, one by one. As Sam studied the sixth one, about an hour later, she noticed Geordi watching her.

"What's the matter?" She asked, a little worried. Geordi frowned, and said,

"You know, I've never seen Data act the way he's been acting lately. And it's because of you."

Sam bristled slightly.

"Excuse me? I have been-"

"Avoiding him? Yeah, I know. So does he. He's been driving himself nuts, trying to figure out what he could have done to make you afraid of him."

"I'm not afraid of him. Why does it matter any-?" Geordi leaned closer to her, and said softly,

"Data's fallen in love with you, Samantha. He talks of nothing but you all day. Sometimes he loses focus, which is so not Data like." He sighed and continued,

"Look, I know you have feelings for him, too. I can see it in your eyes...every time someone says his name, your heart skips a beat. But what I don't know is

why you are pushing him away. He would never hurt you, or lie to you, or cheat on you. "

Sam opened her mouth, but was cut off. Geordi stood up, and said,

"I'm not the one who you should be talking to about this. You should be trying to find Data, and talk to him. Please?" He asked. Sam sighed, giving in. She

nodded.

"But what about-?"

"I can finish up the rest. To tell you the truth, I just wanted an excuse to hear how your walk with Data went...Go on."

"Where would he be? I don't want to disturb him if he's on duty."

"He won't be. His shift ended about fourty minutes ago. Most likely he will be in his quarters...Pacing."

Her anxiety grew with each step she took toward the turbo lift. When she entered, she took a deep breath, saying "Deck five" before closing her eyes. A

second later, the turbo doors opened, and she opened her eyes. Data stood outside the lift. his expression was unreadable, but Sam saw a hint of sadness in

his yellow eyes. She swallowed as he stepped in beside her.

"deck five" he said. Data did not look at her, but said,

"I was under the impression that you were working with Mr. LaForge."

"I...I was...but I need to...see you. I was on my way to your quarters, just now..." Sam stammered. Data slowly turned to face her, his expression softening.

"You were on your way to see me?" He asked, surprised. Sam nodded, blushing slightly.

"I...I've been avoiding you, and I must apologize..." Sam began. Data held up his hand, shaking his head.

"Please, Wait until we get to my quarters. We can discuss it then." Data smiled slightly. This did not make her feel any better. When the got to his quarters, he

opened the door, and they both entered. Spot raced for them both, and meowed, alerting Data to her empty bowl.

"Hey, Spot. How you doin' sweetie?" Sam reached down and stroked the orange cat's back. She purred, rubbing against her hand. Data put down a fresh bowl

of food, and called Spot to eat. As Sam stood up, they both stared at each other for a moment.

Sam sighed, coming to stand directly in front of Data, who watched her closely.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you...Geordi told me everything." She said softly. Data looked into her eyes and said, seriously,

"Did he tell you that I wish to be more than just friends?" Data glanced down, afraid of what he was going to hear.

"Yes. And I know that you're aware that I...feel the same way." She said. Data looked up, shocked.

"I was not aware of that fact until this moment. Why are you avoiding me, if that is how you feel? Do you wish to not feel this way?"

"No, Data, it's not that. I just-"

"Is it because of what I am? Because I am an android?" Data prodded, starting to feel slightly angry. Sam felt her eyes well with tears. One hand clenched into

a fist, but she let go after a second. Data's eyes softened as he saw the tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath, calming herself. After a moment she spoke,

"From the moment I met you, not once have I ever considered you anything less of an individual. I don't care that you need a little chip to feel emotions; I'd feel

this way about you even if you didn't have it. Don't you dare accuse me of being that shallow!"

Data reached out and gently wiped the tear that had fallen from her eye. He swallowed, gently touching her shoulder.

"then what is it?" He asked, in a pleading voice.

"Data...I have scars. scars from many years ago that still hurt. Physical ones, and emotional ones. What I've been through has impacted the way I look, feel,

and the way I live. I have never been with anyone. And...I'm scared."

"Of me?" Data asked.

"No, no. Not of you. Gosh, I could never be scared of you. I know you would never hurt me. But could you handle me? I have nightmares, that wake me up

screaming in the middle of the night. Some days I have to walk with a cane, because of my leg. And it's hard for me to trust people. I'm still trying to understand

how it is that I already trust you so much."

"You would not lose me. I cannot die, remember? Android." Data pointed to his own chest

"I refuse to acknowledge that word!" Sam spat, turning away so that he couldn't see more tears fall.

"Why?" Data asked, frowning.

"Because...I hear the way everyone talks about you...and it angers me...I've gotten to know you, and I know you are an android, but to me, you're so much

more than that."

Sam turned around to face him again. Data gasped, seeing her tear stained face.

"That's why I love you. I know the man that is Data. the kind, sweet, gentle, caring, and absolutely beautiful man. I could tell from the moment I met you, that

you were special. I also believed that I was beneath you, that you would never fall for someone like me."

"But you knew that I had." Data stated. He motioned toward the couch, noticing that Sam was getting slightly paler from the pain in her leg.

"Please sit." he said

Sam sat, and he sat beside her.

"I had a feeling, but I didn't want you to fall for me, at first. I have never been comfortable with men, for some reason. I don't know why, but...for some reason

I get nervous around them."

"I do not understand why. You are the most amazing, intelligent, sweetest, most beautiful woman I have ever known. I have noticed many males on the ship

try to get you to go out with them, but you turned them down. I do not know why I thought I would be any can I not fall for once, and it not be complicated? "

He said the last part a little bitterly.

Sam choked back a sob, unable to hold back the tears. Data looked up at her, concerned. He made a move toward her, but she stood up quickly.

"Data, just...please...understand me. I want to be with you, I do. I really really do. But, I'm...just please...give me some time. Can you do that for me?" She

said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Data almost couldn't resist the urge to pull her into his arms. He hated seeing her cry.

"Because I love you, and care for you...yes. I will give you all the time you need. But please, know that I am here for you."

"Thank you. thank you so much." Sam stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

The following weeks, Sam noticed a change in Data. He seemed to really want to respect her wishes, so he did not ask her to join him for anything that she

may have considered a date. He did ask her if she would watch over Spot while he was on an Away mission, which she was more than happy to do. She was a

little nervous when he insisted she stay in his quarters, because Spot did not like being left alone over night. So that night, Sam packed her duffel bag, and

went to Data's quarters. Spot was lounging lazily on the sofa, a ball of string next to her.

"Hi, pretty girl." Sam greeted the cat, patting her gently.

"I really appreciate this, Samantha. I did not think you would agree to this, but I am quite glad you did. I do not think Spot will ever forgive me for making her

stay with Mr. Worf." Data called from his console.

"It's ok. I don't mind." Sam said, cooing at Spot.

"I do not understand why she does not like any one except me, and now you." Data wondered aloud as he watched them.

"Well, Data, I can tell you from experience, that some cats are one person cats, so to speak. They get attached to one person, and that's it. It's not a bad

thing. She probably feels close to you because you've taken such good care of her for so long, she doesn't trust anyone else. You treat her so well."

"That seems logical."

Sam slept on Data's sofa, not wanting to mess up his perfectly made bed that night. Data had noticed, but did not say anything when he returned. If that was

more comfortable for her, then he would respect her decision.

they never brought up the heated conversation they had had in his quarters, and after about a month, Sam was starting to have second thoughts. She made

her final decision. The bridge crew was extremely busy with an ongoing mission, so Sam decided to wait until they were finished.

She woke up one day feeling a tightness in her chest. ignoring it, she walked a little slower toward engineering. Data met her in the turbolift, greeting her with

a kind smile. His extra senses picked up on her paler than usual skin, and colorless lips.

"Sam, are you alright?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes, Mr. Data. Just a little tired, is all. I'll be fine." The walk from the turbolift to engineering was torture. Every step she took, she felt her chest closing up.

luckily, Data was standing directly behind her. She didn't even stop when she collapsed. Data caught her in his arms, and carefully lowered her to the floor.

"Data to sickbay. Medical emergency in engineering!" Data called frantically into his communicator.

What seemed like seconds later, or so it seemed, Sam woke. She kept her eyes closed, afraid of what she'd find if she opened them. But something cool and

soft was holding her right hand. She lifted her left, and reached out, feeling a head of hair beside her right arm. She opened her eyes the same second the

head shot up. Blue eyes looked into yellow ones.

"Samantha! Doctor, she is awake!" He tightened his grip on her hand, gently. Sam reached out her arms, gesturing to Data for a hug. He didn't need another

signal. He reached up and wrapped his arms tenderly around her. She hugged him back, rubbing his back as she heard him choke back a sob. Data's eyes were

filled with orange tears.

"Good, you're awake. Do you know why you're here?"Dr. Crusher came in, holding what looked like Samantha's inhaler. The young woman felt her stomach

drop. Data glanced at the doctor, then back at Sam.

"What is going on, Doctor?" He asked.

"The easy way to explain it, Data, is this; her lung collapsed."

"I do not understand, how could that happen?" Data asked, letting go of Sam, but still holding her hand. Sam let out a sob.

"It's happening, isn't it?" She muttered, more to the dark figure standing in the doorway, who she recognized. Doctor S'lia stepped forward, into the light. He

was her doctor on Vulcan.

"Yes, it is happening now. But you're in the proper place. Dr. Crusher is going to allow me to perform the necessary operation." he said.

"what-?"

"Data...There was a lot of damage done to her internal organs when she was held captive. They were able to hold this off for a while, but since she has

stopped her treatment, there is nothing more they can do except remove it. But she will be fine, humans can survive with one lung, so in this case, she'll have

one and a half lungs. She'll be fine."

Data nodded. He glanced down at Sam, waiting for her to say something. She looked up at him, closing her eyes and nodding.

"I'll be ok, Data; I've had a lot worse."


	7. Chapter 7

The surgery was a success, and after three days (24 century technology was wonderful!) She was allowed to go.

Sam had done a lot of thinking during those three days, and she had come to a definite decision. She went to the Ten Forward, where she was disappointed to

not find Data. She did find his friend, Geordi though.

"Where is Data, do you know?" She asked him, giving him a look that plainly told him what she intended to do. He smiled and said, "Holodeck, deck eight.

Program 4149301912."

She thanked him and turned to leave.

"Sam," Geordi called. She turned to see him smiling.

"It's about time." Was all he said.

she walked quickly toward the holodeck, pacing herself. Her blue dress felt too tight, but she knew it was just her nerves. when she got to the doors, she said,

"Run program 4149301912." A second later, the doors opened. She smiled. Data was on the promenade deck, leaning over the railing, watching the waves

below. She walked slowly toward him, stopping about four feet behind him.

"Data." she called Data turned around, gazing at her. She saw an orange tear streak down his cheek, and her heart skipped a beat.

"I...changed my mind..." She said, stepping directly in front of him. Data slowly smiled, and his eyes welled with more orange tears. He reached down and

hugged her. Sam hugged him back, feeling him tremble slightly, sobbing into her hair.

She looked up at him, and stood on her tip toes, pressing her lips to his. He tightened his arms around her, kissing her back. she felt him sob through the tears,

and gently stroked his cheek. He slowly pulled away, gazing lovingly into her eyes. Being this close to her, he thought if he had a heart, it would have melted

with joy.

"I'm sorry I made you wait." she said, still hugging him. He shook his head as she wiped the tears from his cheek.

"I told you I would have waited forever for you. I meant that." he said.

"Thank you." Sam said, smiling.

"You are quite welcome. I do apologize if I have caused you any distress-"

"Data?" Sam breathed, pulling him down slightly.

"Yes?" He asked, a little worried,

"Shut up and kiss me..."

Data smiled and did just that.

They walked back to Data's quarters, mainly on Data's insistence, since Sam had not eaten.

"I shall make some of your favorite food; meatloaf, mashed potatoes and cheese rice." he told her, giving her hand a light squeeze.

She tried protesting, but Data refused to hear it.

"You must eat. Even though you are out of sickbay, your body is still recovering, and as your mate, I will not let you suffer. At least when I can help prevent it."

So Sam and Data ate ate the delicious meal together, which Data had created.

"I now understand why it is your favorite meal." Data said, as they both stretched out on the sofa.

"My mom always made it when I was growing 's an amazing cook." Sam said, resting her head on Data's chest.

"I hope I did the meal justice." he said. Sam smiled and nodded. Data lightly twisted a blonde curl around his finger.

"Your hair is quite lovely. Is it naturally curled?"

"No. It was actually straight for most of my life, but a few years ago it started curling on its own. I think it's because of the heat and humidity."

"I like it this way." Data said.

A week later, the entire crew knew that Data and Samantha were together, and no one seemed to object. Except one person, or so it seemed.

"Data, Samantha would you please come with me? I would like to have a word with you two."

When the captain led them to his the Observation Lounge, the two started getting nervous.

"Sit," Picard said, pointed toward two seats. When he sat, facing Data and Samantha, he folded his arms, staring at them, with an unreadable expression on

his face.

"I understand that the two of you are in a romantic relationship." He stated seriously. Data and Sam glanced at each other, extremely nervous now. But that

vanished as Picard leaned forward, his face breaking into a smile.

"I couldn't think of a better match. All I ask is that you do not let this interfere with your duties."

Data smiled, glancing at Sam.

"I give you my word, sir."

"Me too, Captain. You've done so much for me, over the past year, I would never do anything to disrespect you."

The weeks went by smoothly. They had finally arrived at Velria II, where the crew were scheduled for shore leave. Everyone was talking about it, even the

Captain.

"Do you have anything you are hoping to do?" Data asked, as he finished up his last reports. Sam sighed, plopping down on the sofa.

"I'm not sure. I just want to spend time with you. I'm not much into public activities with loads of people."

"Ah. I have taken the liberty of requesting information on the lodging down on the planet. They have quite a few options- yes?" Data noticed Sam leaning over

his computer, resting her chin in her hands a she smiled at him.

"You look so cute when you're excited." she giggled. Data gave her a lopsided grin.

"I am looking forward to spending time with you, as well. Off the ship." He got up and moved around the console. Sam smiled at him, wrapping her arms around

his shoulders.

"Well, what kind of lodging do you have in mind?" Sam asked him. Data smiled and reached over to his console, grabbing a thick pamphlet. Sam was surprised

to see that it was made of real paper.

"This has information about several rooms that we could stay in. If you are comfortable with it. If not we can stay in separate rooms-"

"This one." Sam smiled, handing Data the pamphlet, smiling. He looked at the page she had selected. A large room, decorated in champagne and gold. There

was a balcony overlooking the ocean, which was displaying a breathtaking sunset.

"So, why is this planet so popular?" Sam asked, as Data tucked the pamphlet into his desk drawer.

"Several Starfleet officers, and their families, settled there after they had retired. Some of them have children and grandchildren there with them."

"No wonder it's so human, huh." She chuckled. They packed their suitcases, and put them by the doors of their cabins. Security was supposed to collect them

and beam them directly to their rooms. Data and Sam decided to enjoy their last night on the ship by visiting the Ten forward for dinner.

As they settled at a table in front of the window, Geordi came up and patted Data on the back.

"Way to go, man!"

Sam smiled at Data's shy expression.

They ate their dinner, and went back to Data's quarters for a little while.

About three hours later, it was a little after midnight, and Samantha was beginning to feel tired.

"I should probably head back to my quarters. It's getting late." She stood and stretched. Data reached up and grabbed her hand. He gently pulled her back

down, next to him on the couch. She giggled.

"Would you mind staying here tonight, with me?" Data asked, slightly nervous. Sam smiled, lacing her fingers with his.

"Sure. but no funny business, got it?" She smiled mischievously, lightly taping his nose. Data frowned slightly, mouthing the words "Funny business'' When

realization dawned on him, his eyes widened.

"Ah. Oh! I will not do anything you-"

"I was kidding. I trust you. But I do have to get a few things from my quarters first." She kissed Data and left for a few moments. She changed into her favorite

nightgown. Pale, short lavender sleeves, with a lace inset, empire waist pink silk chiffon sash, and white, multi layered chiffon skirt, that faded to lavender. She

adjusted the sash, and headed back to Data's quarters.

When she arrived, the doors opened, and Data was nowhere in sight. She stepped toward his computer, and noticed movement coming from where his

bedroom door was. Data came out a second later. He noticed the gown she was wearing. His eyebrows went up.

"What?" Sam frowned, looking down at the dress. Data stood in front of her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. When he pulled away, he said

simply,

"Right now, in this gown, you are more beautiful than I have ever seen you."

Sam smiled, and kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it. It's my favorite."

"Well, it is my favorite now, as well." Data smiled, tickling her nose.

"I have made the bed, since you accepted my offer to spend the night here. I hope it is comfortable. I am afraid the bed is not used to being ...used." Data

said. Sam smiled and went to the replicator.

"I'll be fine, Data. but first, I'd like to have a cup of tea before I go to bed. Would you like to join me?" she asked. Data nodded.

"Sure." he replied. Sam called for two cups of peach tea, and settled on the couch next to Data. He smiled as he watched her sip the tea. If someone had told

him, a year ago, that he would have found someone to love, he would have laughed them all the way to sickbay. But now, he couldn't imagine life without the

woman sitting next to him. As Sam retired to the bathroom, to brush her teeth, Data plumped the pillows, and pulled back the blankets. He changed quickly into

a pair of Starfleet issue navy blue pajamas. He sat on the bed, waiting for Sam. When she was finished, she came in the bedroom, and plopped down across

the bed, on her stomach, next to Data. He chuckled, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"See? I'm comfortable." she said, smiling. Sam sighed and rolled onto her back.

"Are you sure I'm not going to get in trouble?" Sam asked. Data leaned over her, kissing her.

"Sam, there are families with children are on this ship, living together in their own quarters. As well as husbands and wives. I have been looking forward to

being by your side while you sleep." he said, lightly stroking her cheek. Sam smiled., but her face fell into a slightly worried frown. Data noticed, and he asked,

"What is wrong?" Sam looked into his eyes.

"I...have nightmares. A lot."

Data kissed her again.

"I can handle it. If you have a nightmare, I shall comfort you. You are safe here, with me." He said. A little while later, Data left to feed Spot, and Sam snuggled

up under the covers. She wondered why she wasn't nervous, but figured it out with a smile. I know he's not gonna hurt me. He's Data! she thought. Data came

into the room a moment later.

"Computer, terminate lighting." he called before lying next to Sam on the bed. He smiled at her as he wrapped the blanket around both of them. Sam smiled

back, wrapping her arms around his middle. She kissed him, lightly stroking his back. She was surprised when he squirmed slightly.

"That tickles!" he chuckled. Sam giggled.

"You can feel that?" she asked. Data reached behind him, took her hand, and brought it to his mouth, lightly kissing her fingertips.

"Yes, I can. My emotion chip activated a program which allows me to feel touch. Just do not pinch me, please." he said. Sam smiled and rested her hand against

his chest.

"You're amazing, you know that?" she said. Data rested his head on his hand propped up on his elbow.

"I have never been called that by a woman. Why do you think that?" he asked. Sam sat up slightly and said.

"I've always thought you were amazing. Not because of your strength, or positronic brain, but...you're sweet, gentle, kind, and so, so loving. Makes me wonder

how any other woman hasn't snatched you up before now." Something in her voice made Data worry. He gently lifted her chin to meet her eyes.

"Do you think you are not good enough for me?" he asked. Sam just glanced down, playing with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"Why did you pick me?" she whispered. Data pulled her into his arms, and held her close.

"Because of the same reasons you picked me. Not a day goes by that I do not wonder why I have not been sufficient enough to please a woman, enough that

I could call her my own. I had accepted the fact that, because I am an android, I may never be able to make a woman happy."

"You make me more than happy. Before I went to Vulcan, Geordi was my only friend. He was a boy, but he was my big brother. That's what I thought of him as.

There were a few other boys who tried getting me to go out to them, but, Geordi wouldn't allow it. He knew I wasn't able to handle that." Sam said, lacing her

fingers with his. Data frowned.

"Why did you not have boyfriends? It is normal for-" Sam shook her head.

"Not for me. I had a lot of issues. My mom was always sick, and I was the one who took care of her. Because of that, I was afraid to get close to anyone. But

Geordi, well, he gave me a reason to get up every day. Whenever my mom was in the hospital, I stayed with him, and his family. His mom was so sweet."

"But you do not have these issues now?" Data asked. Sam shook her head.

"No, my mom got help. She's doing really well now." she said. She laid back, still stroking his hand. Data watched her, thinking about what she'd told him. He

planned to thank Geordi, for being such a good friend for her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Things are not going that great right now for me. My grandmother is very sick, she has cancer pretty much throughout her whole body. So I have been away from my stories most of the time. So please be patient if I haven't posted much. And now, the next chapter!

The next morning, Data turned off her alarm clock an hour before it was due to go off. He laid on his left side, watching Samantha sleep. She looked so

peaceful, even though all but her eyes were covered. He smiled at her, gently tugging the blanket down so he could see the rest of her face. After a few

minutes, he couldn't resist. Data lightly kissed her forehead. This woke her up.

"Mmm." She opened her eyes, sleepily looking up at Data. She smiled, and Data pulled the blanket away to kiss her deeply. Sam giggled, kissing him back.

"Good morning to you to." she said between kisses. They got up and dressed, then headed out to the Turbo lift. When they beamed down to the planet, they

were met by a huge crowd of familiar sleepy faces.

"I really wish they'd let us sleep in a bit. This sucks!" Geordi said. Sam gave him a light pat on the back.

"I know, but the reservations, you know." She said. Geordi shrugged.

"Well, I'm hitting the sack as soon as I get my room key." When the last of the crew beamed down, they all walked through the lobby, toward the desk. The

clerk smiled warmly at them.

"Well, good morning! Welcome to the White Dome Hotel. You folks are the Enterprise crew, am I right?" He asked. they all nodded. As they all stood in line,

receiving their keys, Data asked Samantha,

"Do you wish to go back to sleep, when we get to the room?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah, probably for a few more hours. Sorry..." she said, squeezing his hand. Data smiled.

"There is no need to apologize. I was hoping to stay in bed with you for a little while longer."

They received their key, and headed to their room, which was on the fourth floor. Sam gasped as they opened the huge white double doors. the room was

huge. A large, luxurious looking bed was on the left side of the room, covered in gold, white and tassels. The carpet was plush, and thick; Sam was almost

afraid to step on it, it was so white. Data went to the balcony and opened the doors. A light breeze came into the room. Sam smiled, closing her eyes. She

could just barely hear the sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

"It is quite lovely here, is it not?" Data asked, picking up their suitcases from the corner. Sam nodded.

"It's wonderful. Especially the view." She went to her suitcase and pulled out a yellow and white nightgown. After changing in the bathroom, she laid down on

the bed, which was unbelievably comfortable. Data chuckled, lying on his stomach next to her.

"I am going to guess that you like the bed." He said, half sarcastic. Sam giggled. She reached over and tickled Data's side.

"Yep. I love it. But I love this more..." She wrapped her arms around Data's waist and hugged him.

Sam slept for a few more hours, and was woken by a loud knock on the door. Data was slightly irritated as he sat up, and all but ran to the door; He didn't

want Samantha to be startled.

"You know, the Captain didn't grant us shore leave to stay holed up in a hotel room, sleeping. Get your swim trunks on, Data, we're gonna go to the beach!"

Geordi exclaimed, holding what looked like a large canvas bag, a deflated beach ball, and a towel. Data quickly glanced at the bed, which, he was disappointed

to see, was empty. Sam came up behind him, peering around his shoulder.

"Hey, Geordi, what's going on?" She rubbed her eyes, tightening her dressing gown. Geordi smiled and said,

"Deanna, Worf, and Will are down in the lobby waiting, we're gonna head down to the beach, you want to join us?" His giddy body language was contagious.

Sam giggled.

"Sure, if Data would like to come." She looked at him. Data hesitated.

"There are loads of things you can do on the beach, love. We could teach you how to play volleyball, or build sand castles, or even look for seashells. "

"Actually, I think I heard they're having a sandcastle building contest later this week. you should go for it, Data, we all know you can build just about anything

perfect." Geordi smiled, elbowed his friend lightly. Data smiled shyly.

"Alright, we will be down in five, no ten minutes." he gave in.

"Great! We'll wait by the fireplace." Geordi left. Sam smiled.

"This will be fun! I love beaches." She went to her suitcase and looked for her bathing suit.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, so I made some changes, in case you haven't noticed. I took the Harry Potter element out, and edited the ''story'' of Samantha.

Also, I'd like to tell anyone who'd care to know, My grandmother is going to be having a stress test on her heart, and if everything works out, she will be going through more chemo. But the cancer, which is small cell lung cancer, is spreading rapidly, so they are not sure if the chemo will kill her faster, or help stop the cancer. It's been extremely stressful for me these past few weeks. I'll be taking my other story down, and replacing it, later. but for now I'm going to try and work on this one. And now, onto the show!

When they got to the lobby, Deanna all but ran to meet them.  
"Finally! I thought you two got lost! Data, how's your floatation device?" Geordi asked. Data tilted his head and said,  
"It is functioning properly. I have activated it in case I need it." He smiled lightly. Sam squealed and grabbed his hand. They hurried out the door. The hotel was literally a mile away from the beach, and was in sight.  
"This is gonna be awesome! I haven't been to a beach in years." Sam skipped along beside Data. He couldn't help but chuckle at her giddy behavior. She was like a child in a candy store.  
"Yeah, we've noticed. Almost need sunglasses when we look at you, you're white as a ghost." Will teased. Sam laughed, but Data frowned.  
"Commander-"  
"It's ok, love. I get that a lot. Don't worry, it doesn't bother me." Sam said.  
"Data, come on, call me Will. We're not on duty. Let loose a little." Will smiled at his friend. Data nodded. When they arrived at the beach, the group immediately set up a place to sit. Sam reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of sun block. She handed it to Data, and said,  
"Would you mind doing my back for me?" Data smiled.  
"Of course." He sat down as Sam took her shirt off. She was wearing a lime green bikini, with pink shawl wrapped around her hips. Data couldn't help noticing her slender legs. He covered her back with the sunblock as the others did each others backs. Except Worf.  
"I think I will pass on the swimming..." he grumbled. Deanna snickered.  
"Are you afraid of the water, Worf?" She teased. Worf just glared at her.  
"What would you like to do while we are here?" Data asked as he finished her shoulders.  
"Well, I kind of want to play some volleyball, if you're up for it."  
"That sounds interesting." Data said, and handed her back the bottle. She finished her front, and legs.  
"Ok, there's already a volleyball net over there, and it's not being used. Y'all ready?" Geordi rubbed his hands together as he waited for their answer. They all nodded, but Will pointed to Worf and said,  
"Gently!" in a firm smirk. They all snickered and made their way to the net. A game and a half later, The girls versus the guys, with Worf on the girls' side, they kicked the boys's butts. Geordi wasn't too impressed.  
"He doesn't even know how to play!" He complained, halfheartedly over Will's laughter.  
"Neither do I!" Sam chimed in. Worf smirked at Geordi.  
"Alright, you. That's enough. You make it sound like you didn't play any sports on Vulcan. I happen to know you played-"  
"Soccer, yeah. Only because I had to strengthen my legs. I hated it, though. And that don't mean I'm a natural born Athlete." Sam said, as Data wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Geordi rolled his eyes.  
"Ok, so what now?" Deanna asked, taking a sip from her water canteen. They were all sitting on the sand, resting after the game.  
"Well, we could go in the water." Will suggested. Sam shuddered.  
"I think we should wait till it gets warmer."  
"What's wrong? Afraid of cold water?" Geordi teased lightly, poking her belly button. She stuck her tongue out at him; He knew darn well that she was very sensitive to cold water. She was afraid that if she went in the water when it was too cold for her, Data would freak if he saw her body's reaction.  
"It's not that bad, look, everyone's in there." Will said. Sam stood up. She went to the edge of the water, and dipped her toe into it. With a yelp, she pulled back a second later.  
Everyone but Data laughed. He went to her side.  
"Is it too cold for you?"  
"yeah, I think I'll sit this one out. Sorry. I literally turn blue if I stay in water too long when it's cold. It makes my lungs constrict."  
"why did you not tell me?" Data asked, gently encouraging her away from the water.  
"It's been years since I've been near a lake, or ocean. I thought I could handle it. But I'd rather not chance it. Especially since I've lost half a lung."  
"Good thinking. Come, we can find something else to do."  
As they made their way back to the group, Sam heard someone calling her name.  
She turned in the direction of the voice.  
A young, medium blonde haired woman, a few years older than her, was walking toward her.  
"I thought that was you! Goodness, but what are you doing here? Last I heard you were still on Vulcan, recovering from your terrible ordeal." Something in this woman's voice seemed to cause a new, unpleasant feeling for Data. Suddenly, the phrase "rubbing the wrong way" came to his mind. Now he understood what it meant. By the feeling of Sam's slightly warm skin, he could tell she was not happy to see this girl.  
"Emma?" She said, unable to believe her eyes, or her luck.  
"Yes, dear, it's me! I'm on vacation with Daddy." She said, a little too giddy. Sam felt herself growing more and more dizzy and irritated by the second, or was it the sound of Emma's voice?  
"Well, I'm traveling with the Enterprise, and they were scheduled for Shore leave. I'm here as Mr. Data's guest."  
"Oh? Are you two together? Goodness, darling, I never thought you'd end up with an android! Ha, well, it could be worse, you could have ended up with a rapist, or a child mol-"  
"I'm starting to feel a little sick, perhaps we could talk later?" Sam said, not wanting to hear it.  
"Oh, of course. How about tonight? Daddy would love to see you, he loves you dearly, you know. Come to the Dining Saloon tonight, if you're feeling well?"  
"Sure. I'll be fine by then, I just need to get out of the sun." Sam said.  
"Great! You can bring a guest if you like. See you then!" Emma clapped her hands and kissed Sam's cheek as she went to rejoin her friends. Data gazed at Sam, his eyebrow raised.  
"She 'took me under her wing' while she was on Vulcan. Her dad is extremely wealthy, and he had been on Vulcan when I was in the hospital. Had a heart attack, and had to stay in the same wing I was in. She drove me nuts!"  
"I know the feeling..." Data muttered as they walked back to the group.  
"Her dad is a good man though. He's not like her at all. That's the only reason I accepted her invitation."


	10. Chapter 10

The hotel was quiet during the evening, much to Sam's relief. When seven p.m came, Sam and Data left, dressed in their formal wear. Data

was wearing his dress uniform, while Sam was dressed in a floor length red and black beaded gown. They left the room, and headed

downstairs.

"Are you nervous?" Data asked, as he and Samantha made their to the elevator. She sighed.

"A little, I'll be honest. She's a bit prejudice to people who are different. The only reason she's nice to me is because I was the only person

who was kind to her when her father was in the hospital. And because he sort of took me under his wing when he recovered. I'm more

worried about how she's going to treat you."

Data took her hand in his. When the elevator doors closed, he cupped her face in his hands, holding it up to look at him.

"I may be an android, and I may still be adjusting to my emotions, but, to use a phrase I have often heard from my friends, I am a big boy; I

can take care of myself." he smiled. Sam smiled shyly back. They made their way to the dining room, where Emma was waiting with her father.

He was a large man, with a kind face. Everyone that didn't know him personally would have thought he was a rich snob, but Samantha knew

better. He cared deeply for his friends, fans, and his patients. She'd often read stories about how he'd donated millions of dollars to a hospital

on some planet somewhere. They had hundreds of children suffering from a contagious disease, but because of the donation, they were able

to cure them.

Sam was surprised to see Geordi there too, as was Data.

"She insisted we all come along." he shrugged, joining them. Deanna, Worf, Riker, and Dr. Crusher were right behind him, all dressed

walked to the dining room, where Emma and her father were waiting for them.

"There you are! Emma told me you were here, but I couldn't believe it! It's been quite a long time, how have you been?"

"I've been well, Mr. Caldwell, and you?" Sam said politely. the older man held out his arm,

"Oh, come here, my dear, and give me a hug, I won't bite!" He hugged Sam gently and gave her arm a light pat.

"Uh, This is Data, and these are my other friends, they're officers on the Enterprise." He greeted all of them with warm hellos and kissing the

ladies' hands kindly.

"Come, come, dinner will be served in a moment." he called, leading them to a table.

"So you actually stayed there, alone with a Romulan?! Wow, hah. being blind must have robbed you of a spine." Emma joked to Geordi as they

all sat and ate. Sam mouthed "Sorry" to him. Geordi just shook his head, mouthing back, "It's ok." Toward the end of dinner, Emma had

offended almost every crew member, except Data. But when she got to him, she struck far lower than she had done the rest of them.

"So, Sam. An android? Why?" she said, Sam smiled at Data, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"He's not an android to me. He's so much more than that." She looked at her friend.

"I fell in love with him because he's the kind of person I'd want to spend my life with."

"Oh, but surely, there are things that he's not capable of, you know." Emma prodded. Data felt a tight knot forming in his stomach. Sam

frowned.

"What do you mean? I know he can't swim, and he needs a chip to feel emotion, and-"

"He'll never be able to get you pregnant?" Emma said. Sam's face turned white. She glanced at Data, whose face seemed blank with shock.

The whole table was watching Data, quiet. Sam cleared her throat.

"We've only just met, a month ago-"

"Be that as it may, you're not getting any younger. I thought you'd want to have children?" Emma said. Data stood abruptly, excusing himself,

and left, before Sam could stop him. She caught a glimpse of his eyes, which were filled with tears, before he left. She stood up slowly, placing

her napkin on the table. She gazed disbelievingly at everyone at the table.

"Sam, you might want to go check on him," Geordi said in a low voice. She nodded and looked down at Emma. the young girl was completely

oblivious to what she had done. Geordi, and Worf both recognized the look of fire in her eyes. But Sam spoke in a low voice, trying to control

her anger,

"Data can't reproduce in the way that humans can. But that does not change how I feel about him. I'm the kind of person who can look past

the physical, mental, and emotional challenges that he has. Can you do that, Emma?"

She left the table before she did something she would regret. At a run, she went back to the hotel room, only to find it empty. Knowing exactly

where he was, she sighed, and looked out toward the balcony. His shadow was visible, cast by the lights from the patio down below. She

opened the doors slowly, to see that he was leaning over the railing, staring out at the water. She gently tucked her arm around his.

He couldn't meet her eyes.

"She was right-"

"No." Data looked up. Sam sighed, biting her lip.

"Data...there was something that I left out about, what happened to me on earth. This is...the hardest...scariest...most disgusting part that I

still remember every single day. I can't...actually remember what happened, but...I remember the pain..." She sighed, wiping her eyes. Data

felt his eyes tear up again, but he reached out his hands. She took them in hers, holding them tightly.

"They...took something from me...raped me...over and over...and over I was rescued...they did multiple, extensive surgeries, and

treatments, to fix me. I'm able to, you know...have intercourse and stuff...But there was so much damage...they said that it is next to impossible for me to get

pregnant."

She sniffled and looked down for a moment. Data pulled her closer to him, lightly kissing her hands. When she looked back up, she said,

"So it wouldn't matter if you were able to reproduce. I'm not."

Data let one tear fall before he turned, and hugged Sam close to him.

"Don't let that girl get to you. Trust me, it's not worth it." She said into his shoulder. Data let out a chuckle, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"And besides, we just starting going out! Now's not the time to think about kids." She shuddered slightly. Data sighed.

"I have to admit, I have wondered what it would be like to actually have a baby. Holding in my arms, and feeling it's warmth. Is that a

frightening thought?" he said.

"Well, we could adopt. I honestly think adoption is a wonderful thing. I mean, we'd be giving a loving family to a child that doesn't have one."

Sam said.

Because it was late, they decided to stay in, laying together on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**_I was up a good part of the night, thinking up these next few chapters. Not much Data/Sam romance, but it will give a little more _**

**_insight into Sam's past, and she helps save a grief stricken man from making a terrible mistake._**** I think it will be a tearjerker later on. **

**And just to warn you, there will be a character death, but not any of the main characters.**

Data's dream program woke him late that night. It was dark, and the doors from the balcony were open slightly. A light breeze sailed through

the room. Data carefully rolled over, to find Samantha wide awake.

"Did I wake you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"You?" She asked him, he shook his head too.

"I couldn't sleep. Woke up about an hour ago."

Data scooted closer, resting his head beside hers.

"I keep thinking about what happened." She said, her eyes distant. She blinked and gazed at Data.

"I keep wondering, if I hadn't been kidnapped, I wouldn't have needed to be rescued, and I wouldn't have met you." Data lightly twirled a

strand of her hair around his fingers.

"I guess, in a weird way, it's a good thing that that happened." Sam smiled, caressing Data's cheek. He smiled back at her.

"I do not think about it that way. I do not think you deserved what happened to you, at all. No one does."

Shore leave was pretty uneventful after that. The week they were granted, went by too fast for anyone's liking. But, they enjoyed the time

away from the ship. Especially Data.

When they returned, almost right away, they received a message from Starfleet. A distress call from a planet nearby.

A terrible storm had devastated most of the planet, leaving thousands of people seriously injured, or dying. They had very few medical

personnel, so they asked Starfleet to help.

Dr. Crusher informed Samantha that she wanted the young woman to join her.

"I think this will be good experience for you. A chance to test the waters, away from the ship." She said.

Data was not thrilled. He had read about the nature of the people on the planet, and was worried that Sam may fall victim to another

kidnapping. The men on the planet thought of the women as ''property'' And they were killed if they failed at anything big, like curing a dying

patient, if they were doctors.

"I'll be fine, sweetie. I can take care of myself." She told him. Data shook his head.

"I am concerned for your temper; I have noticed how defensive you can get. Will you promise me, that you will beam straight back up to the

ship, at the first sign of trouble?" He held her hands, pleading with his eyes. Sam sighed.

"I promise."

So, with a heavy heart, Data waved goodbye to her and the rest of the landing party as they disappeared.

The hospital was clearly overcrowded when they arrived. Nurses and doctors, not so much. Patients, a lot. Almost immediately, Sam noticed,

down a hallway, a young boy, alone. He had jet black hair, and was keeled over against the wall. Without asking, she went straight to his

side.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. He winced, holding his head,

"ugh, please, just go away, i don't feel like walking today."

It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you. Let me help you back to your room." she offered her hand. He looked up at her. his eyes were a dark brown,

and seemed to be devoid of anything but pain. He reached out and took her hand. Sam suppressed a gasp as she felt his cold hand in hers.

"Can I get you anything, water, a blanket?" she asked, as she put an arm around his middle. Sam gently helped him walk.

"No, I'm ok. I just want to sleep. Been woken up at least four times today, cuz I haven't gone for my daily walk, but I just don't have the

strength."

"It's ok, I'm sure they'll let you take a break for today. Which one's your room?" Sam asked. He pointed to the room all the way at the end of

the hall. She helped him into bed, tucking the blankets around him. This surprised him.

"What's your name?" he asked. Sam looked up.

"Dr. Labrecque, but you can call me Sam. What's yours?"

"Alexa." he said, yawning.

"That's a unique name. I'm going to go, and let you sleep, okay?" she said, lightly brushing his hair away from his face. Alexa nodded, his eyes

closed.

Sam went out into the hall, and was met by a tall, blond haired woman.

"I see you've met Mr. Caster. Good, he can be your patient now. Won't last much longer anyway." she said. Sam frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"He has a cancer. It's a rare type, that killed his mother when he was born, and it should have killed him before his fourth birthday, but he's

still dragging the ball at eleven and a half."

"I'd be happy to take him as a patient." Sam said, serious. The doctor shrugged.

"Sure. Here's his chart. He's supposed to go for a walk, everyday. Lately he's been doing nothing but sleeping. Won't let anyone but his father

near good luck." she gave the young woman a look that plainly said, "you won't last more than he will." Sam looked over the chart, and

made her way to Dr. Crusher.

"I've been assigned to a little boy, Alexa." she showed her the chart. Dr. Crusher smiled.

"Excellent. You're going to be perfect for him."

When it was time for dinner, Sam decided to visit Alexa. When she got to his room, she received a shock. He was completely bald. She was

relieved to see that he was awake. A tall man was standing next to his bed, who Sam guessed was his father. He was combing out the black

haired wig he'd been wearing

"Well hello, there, Alexa. Glad to see you're awake." she smiled at him as she entered the room. The man seemed to glare at her.

"It's ok, Dad. She's not like the others. She was nice to me earlier, when I met her." Alexa said.

"Sorry. I'm a little overprotective of my son." the man said. Sam replied,

"Oh, that's not a bad thing, sir. I see nothing wrong with being a good father. It's your job to protect your son."

"My name's Zenan." He reached out his hand. She shook it and said,

"Dr. Labrecque."

"My dad only comes to visit a few times a week. He works three jobs." Alexa said, As Sam checked his vitals.

"Well, it's nice to know he makes the time, huh?" She turned to the man, and smiled at him.

"So what would you like for dinner?" She asked Alexa. He thought for a moment.

"I'm not feeling that great, could I have some chicken soup?" He asked.

"Of course. I'll bring it to you. You just relax, and enjoy your dad's company. It was nice to meet you, sir." She smiled at Zenan, and excused

herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam mad her way back to the boy's room, with a bowl of warm soup. She hoped he'd be able to eat; from his charts, she figured out that he

hadn't eaten in days, and it concerned her.

When she got to the room, she noticed he was alone, and the light was on.

"Well, hi there, sweetie. I got your soup." She placed the tray on the stool and pulled it closer to him.

"I've been looking forward to this, for some reason." he said, eyeing the bowl hungrily.

"Well, that's good, cuz I'm gonna need you to eat as much of it as you can. I don't like seeing a growing boy not getting his vitamins."

It was then, as the boy ate, that Sam noticed the room was full of drawings, beautiful drawings, all over the walls. They were all of the same

thing; a sunset. But each one was different. different settings from behind a house, the ocean, woods, and a river. The colors were

breathtaking.

"Did you do these?" She asked, almost unable to believe her eyes.

"Mm-hmm. They're not that great, but I have a thing for sunsets. I love the colors." He said, still slurping the soup.

"I think they're beautiful. The way you blended the colors, it's amazing." She said.

"Thanks. My dad can't look at them for some reason. He gets all angry, and I can tell he doesn't like them. You're the first person who has told

me you like them."

Sam smiled, sitting in the chair beside his bed.

"You have an eye for detail, that's a gift. And a really beautiful one, too." Alexa put his spoon down, looking a little nervous.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked. Sam smiled kindly.

"Sure, anything at all." She said. Alexa sat up and took a deep breath.

"Well, see, my dad said something today that I don't understand, and I was hoping, since you've been so nice, if you could explain it to me."

He looked at his hands for a moment.

"He said that, adults see things differently than kids do. What does that mean?"

Sam thought a moment, then she said,

"What do you see when you look at your drawings? Or at a real sunset."

"I've always seen pretty colors, and, this may sound strange, but I feel peace, and comfort. Like, I'm looking at a piece of heaven. sorry if that

offends you. My mom was really religious, and her family was too."

"When your dad looks at these, he says the end. Something ending, coming to a close. And it probably reminds him of you, and what's going

to happen to you. That scares him." Sam explained.

"Is it bad, that I see good things, when I see these?" Alexa asked.

"Oh, gosh, no, it's a wonderful thing. All the things that you've been through, all the pain, and medicines, and surgeries, and you still see

peacefulness, and joy. That's a wonderful thing. It means you have a strong spirit."

"I wish I could keep that gift longer. My eyes are getting worse every day."

"Didn't the doctor say-"

"I won't let them do another surgery." Alexa looked into Sam's eyes, serious.

"I have had so many surgeries, I can't even count how many. All I know is the past six months, I've had four. Three, the last three, I codded

and they said, the next time that happens, they aren't going to revive me. I can feel my body giving up." He looked down at his hands, feeling

ashamed. Sam took his hand in hers, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's ok. Don't be afraid to tell me this. You need to let it out." She said, kindly. Alexa looked up at her, tears running down his face. She sat

next to him, and hugged him close. He seemed to break in her arms. She lightly stroked his back as he cried. All of the feelings he'd had to

keep hidden from his father, and the doctors, came pouring from him. The mask had finally cracked. Sam whispered kind words to him, lovingly

rocking him back and forth.

"I'm not scared anymore. I have nothing to be afraid of. But I don't want to die." He choked.

"Shh, I know. No one wants to die, sweetie. Especially someone so young. It's not right, that you have to go through this. But I will tell you

something, Alexa," She lightly tilted his chin to meet his eyes.

"I will not leave your side. I know you haven't been getting very good care, but that stops now. I will not let you be treated that way. If you

want to cry, you cry. Don't be afraid to show your feelings in front of me. What happens here, in this room, stays here." Alexa smiled at her,

with his watery eyes.

"I had a feeling from the moment I first met you, that you were different. Now I'm glad I was right."

Sam smiled at him. As she left, about an hour later, with the tray of his eaten food, she was met by Zenan, in the hallway.

"I wanted to talk to you, if that's okay." He said, a little nervous. Sam nodded, putting the tray in the cart.

"He's been here for two and a half years. Every time we bring him home, he just gets sicker."

Zenan said. They walked together down an empty corridor.

"Where's his mother? The doctor said-"

"She died, when he was born." he said. "I've been hoping someone would show him some kindness before..."

"Mr. Caster, your son is really sick; I'm not like all these other nurses and doctors. I was taught compassion, patience, and love. And that's

exactly what I am going to give your little boy. He really is an extraordinary young man." She smiled, remembering the question he had asked

about adults and kids seeing things differently.

"He's always sleeping now. Or he was, before you came here. No one would take the time to get to know him, or talk to him. Why are you so

different?" he asked, a little confused. Sam smiled sadly at him.

"I couldn't really say for sure. I guess it's because I had to grow up really young. My mom was sick, so I took care of her, while going to school.

I kind of have a knack for putting others' needs before my own."

"Well, whatever brought you her, I am grateful for."

Over the next week, Sam spend as much time as she could with the young boy. He showed her how he did his drawings, and how he blended

the colors so well. Sam told him stories about her stay on Vulcan. She'd been able to open up to him, about most of what happened to her.

Obviously, she had to sugarcoat it, leaving out the gory details, but she could tell from his eyes, that he knew.

She missed Data deeply, but she reminded herself that she was needed here, and that Data would be there, waiting for her when she was

able to return.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, this chapter will be a bit of a tearjerker. You've been warned**.

**Also, for the sake of legal crap, purposes, the song she sings, is NOT mine (obviously.) And also, I wonder how many of you can also figure out the other Titanic references, that aren't so obvious**

One morning, about a week later, Sam visited Alexa with a surprise. She'd asked the head doctors, and they'd granted permission, the Captain had beamed

down one of the ship's dogs, a Scottish Terriers, for him to play with. He fell in love with her the moment she shuffled in the room.

"Cool! She's so tiny, and cute." Alexa said, beaming from ear to ear. Sam lifted the dog onto the bed, and she went right for Alexa's face, kissing him all over.

Sam chuckled, as Alexa shrieked with laughter.

"Hey! hahaha!"

Sam pressed her Comm badge.

"Sam to Captain Picard." She said.

"Yes, Sam? Everything ok, down there?" he answered, a little anxious. Sam stepped closer, and said,

"I just thought you'd like to hear what Alexa thinks of your little gift, listen," She was quiet, letting the captain hear the young boys' joyous laughter.

On the ship, the whole bridge was crowded around the Captain, smiling as they heard the sound of the child's laughter over his comm badge. Data felt pride,

knowing that Sam was the reason behind the boy's happiness.

She brought him and the dog, Maggie, outside to play, but made him promise to stay in the wheelchair.

At the end of the day, as she helped him into bed, he was still grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you, so much! I had a lot of fun with Maggie. I wish I could keep her." he chattered away as she tucked him in.

"I can try to bring her back in a few days, but I can't make any promises, and I can't do it everyday." Sam smiled.

Sam beamed back up to the ship, after making sure Alexa was sound asleep, and made her way back to Data's quarters. He greeted her with loving kisses.

"I hope you are hungry; I have prepared dinner for the two of us." He said. Sam nodded, smiling.

"I'm starved." She told him. Data listened as she told him all about her day, and how she'd enjoyed spending time with the young boy.

"He's so unbelievably smart. I wish you could meet him, Data. He's wonderful." Data could see the sadness in her eyes. He hugged her, kissing her forehead as

he whispered in her ear,

"Give him as much happiness, and joy as you can."

The next morning, she planned to do just that. Until she arrived at the boys bedroom, and found it blocked off by nurses.

"What the hell-?"

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in there-"

"What's going on? He was fine last night, he even ate dinner-"

"Samantha, he's fading. There's nothing we can do. His organs are shutting down, and his heart is failing. Right now, we have him on a pump until his dad gets

here, but after that Its up to him. We're just going to keep him comfortable."

"I don't understand. He was fine last night." Sam said again, grasping at straws.

"This disease has been progressing rapidly, Samantha. It was only a matter of time. He'll be gone before tomorrow morning." She glanced into the room.

"His dad will be here in about an hour, I suggest you stay with Alexa till then. He's been asking for you-"

"Then why didn't you reach me on the ship? I told him I'd come to see him whenever he needed me."

"Sam, he knows you're just an intern-"

"No, that's not why. I don't want to here it, just leave me alone. I have a dying child to comfort, since no one else has the balls to even look at him." she

stormed off into the bedroom. Her face softened as she made her way to the bed.

"Alexa, sweetheart." She called softly. The boy smiled weakly, closing his eyes at the sound of her voice.

"I love it when you call me that. I've never been called that by anyone." he whispered. Sam reached for his hand, and he took hers.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. They didn't let me know what happened."She apologized.

"It's ok. I understand. Glad you're here now, though. Having all this stuff here creeps me out if I'm alone." He turned his head to look at her as she sat next to

him.

"Looks like I'll be getting both my wishes." he said.

"And what are those?" Sam asked, leaning close to him.

"That I would die before I lost my sight completely. And that a pretty, kind lady doctor will be smiling at me. I can still see your smile, too. That's a bonus." He

said. Sam pressed her hand to his cheek, lightly stroking it.

"Have you ever had someone sing to you before, Alexa?" the boy shook his head sadly. Sam got up, and carefully sat, half laid next to him, putting an arm

around his shoulders. Alexa rested his head on her chest.

"Close your eyes, sweetheart." she said. He closed his eyes, and she began singing softly.

"Every night in my dreams,

"I see you, I feel you.

That is how I know you,

Go on..."

Zenan came about forty five minutes later, bursting into the room, his face white.

"Alexa!" he cried. The boy jumped awake, looking around. Sam rubbed his shoulders.

"It's ok, it's just your dad." She said softly. She got up, and went to leave, but stopped as Alexa grabbed her hand.

"Please don't go." he begged. Sam smiled.

"I'll be right down the hall; you need to spend some time with your daddy." She left, feeling a little apprehensive.

"Why don't you take a break, go back to the ship for a little while." Dr. Crusher suggested, as she saw Sam. She sighed.

"No, I'll be okay. I can't go back, knowing Alexa's so scared. No, I'd rather stay here."

"Okay, but remember, whenever you need to, just let me know."

"You got it."

She organized charts, recorded meal intakes for a few hours, while the Carters spent time together. A little while later, Zenan came out of the bedroom.

"He's asleep. I'll be back tomorrow." He said, not looking at anyone. He left the hospital.

Sam decided to let him sleep. At the end of the day, Sam went to check Alexa's vitals. He was white as ghost, and he barely moved.

"He's mad at me..." he rasped. Sam gently touched his forehead.

"Shh, no, he's not mad at you, sweetie. He's mad because he's...losing you." She said, choking back the tears. Alexa looked up at her.

"You...you're...mad at me...too. Aren't you?" his voice was barely audible.

"No, no, no. No I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. I'm sad, because I can't do anything to take this away from you. You have so much to give, so

much love, and knowledge, and hope. I could see you, in the future, being something incredible, unforgettable." Sam gently wrapped her arms around him.

Alexa sobbed.

"I'm scared, Sam. I don't want to do this, I want to live." He said, hugging her back.

"I know, I know, darling. I know..." She murmured, gently rubbing his back.

Sam stayed with him that night, giving him a chance to talk. He had lost his appetite, so she didn't make him eat. So she settled next to him, as Alexa curled

against her chest.

"Can you tell me about the sunset tonight? Describe it to me." He asked. His eyes had nearly gone, making it painful to have the lights on, let alone taking him

outside to see the sunset. Sam rested her cheek against his bald head.

"It was beautiful. The sun was glowing softly, surrounded by oranges, and reds, and pinks. the birds were even singing, it was so pretty." She said. Alexa

smiled peacefully.

"I think I know why I have such a fascination with sunsets. My mom passed away just as the sun was going down." He said softly. Sam could hear in his voice

that he was ready to go to sleep. She resisted the urge to hold him tighter, and not let him go to sleep. Instead she closed her eyes, and placed a tender kiss

on his forehead. She didn't care that this was just a patient; Someone needed to give him love.

"Can you sing that song to me, again? I like falling asleep to the sound of your voice."

"Sure." She smiled and cleared her throat. Tucking the blanket around him gently, she began singing softly.

"Every night in my dreams,

"I see you, I feel you.

That is how I know you,

Go on..."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Something unspeakable happened yesterday. Because of that, I am going to skip over **__**The Scene**__**, which you will understand when you read this first part of the chapter. I don't have the heart to write that, And I am going to warn you now, that if you were deeply traumatized by the shooting that happened yesterday you should skip this chapter. And also, please know that I had already thought of writing this, a week ago, so it has nothing to do with today's events.**_

Zenan had to use the stairs to get to the fourth floor. The elevators weren't fast enough. He flew down the hall, toward his son's room, in shock.

"You said he'd be alive till tonight!" He screamed as he approached the blocked room.

"Mr. Carter, I told you he would be lucky if he survived the night-"

"Doctor, please, let me handle this-"

"Sam, you're not-

"I've been the closest thing that boy's had to a friend, And I was with him, when he passed. Mr. Carter, I'm really sorry. His heart, it just gave up. But he wasn't

in any pain, I promise you that. He went peacefully. He wanted me to tell you-" She choked back a sob, "He loves you, very much. And he said to tell you, 'thank

you, for working so hard, to keep him alive.' "

The man stared at her, his face blank. He didn't know how to react now. At first, he thought the doctors had made a mistake, but now, he could see the sheet,

covering his son's body. Sam gently touched his arm.

"I told him that you love him, too. And that you'll always love him. I had to tell him that you weren't mad at him. Mr. Carter?" he was staring ahead, a strange,

blank look in his eyes. He slowly brought his eyes to hers. They were identical to Alexa's, except they didn't have the warmth. but the same defeat shone from

them.

"Thank you, doctor. I would like to see him, if that's okay." he said, flatly. Sam nodded, leading him to the bedroom. He walked with heavy feet, to the doorway,

staring numbly at the bed. am had to fight the urge to cry. She reminded herself that Alexa died peacefully, and it was because she was with him that he

wasn't scared. She blinked. When her eyes opened, the tears were gone. So was Zenan. She looked around, in alarm.

"Where'd he go?" someone asked. Sam went to the nurse's station, and looked at the security camera. She saw the man walking toward the street, looking

lost. That day, Sam was reassigned to the children's ward. Alexa had been placed in the hospice wing, and she missed him deeply. But she insisted on being

reassigned immediately. There were fourteen children on the wing, the youngest was fourteen months, while the oldest was about Alexa's age. Sam reminded

herself that these children would eventually be going home to their loved ones, whole and healthy, as they should be.

At least she thought so, until Zenan returned three days later.

She had just finished getting the kids up, and was about to feed the baby, Kaity. She stood at the nurse's station, looking over the baby's dietary needs, when

she heard what sounded like phaser shots and screams. Immediately, nurses were everywhere.

"Get all the kids into the play room, lock the doors, and cover the windows, now!" Someone yelled. Sam did as she was told, running to the nearest room. She

unhooked the iv from the wall, and put it on a portable hook attached to the wheelchair. eight year old Maxie sat up, rubbing his blue eyes.

"Whassumatter?" he said, groggily.

"It's ok, dear, can you scoot into this wheelchair, for me? That's a good lad. I'm going to take you to the play room, okay? The nurses want to clean up the

rooms, and they have to use stuff that will be bad for your lungs if you breathe it in.

"Okay." He said, making himself comfortable in the chair. She quickly brought him to the play room, and helped get him comfortable. As she went out into the

hall, she stopped dead in her tracks.

_WHOOSH_

_twelve year old Sam stood, shaking from head to toe, as the man held the phaser to her temple._

_"Shut your mouth, or your brains will be all over the ground!" He snarled, punching the back of her head. She fell to the ground, crying. He grabbed her hair, _

_and pulled her back to her feet._

_"Let's go; and remember, not a sound!" To make his point, he pressed the phaser harder into her skull._

_WHOOSH_

She shook her head. Zenan stood, rigid, and red in the face. His arm outstretched, holding a phaser into the face of the very doctor who pronounced his son

dead three days before. Without thinking, she stepped closer.

"Nobody try to stop me; I WILL kill you!"

"Mr. Carter-"

"Shut up!" Your patients are next, murderer! If my son can't live, then neither can these other kids! I'm doing them a favor, if you think about it. They're all

going to die anyway. I'm just making it quick for them."

"Mr. Carter, please-

"Zenan..." Sam spoke softly, but he heard her loud and clear. He looked over the doctor's shoulder, straight at her.

"You..." His eyes were filled with tears.

"Zenan, please, put the phaser down. Dr. Montgomery didn't kill your son. You know that. You're angry. Not the best emotion to be feeling while standing in the

middle of a hospital holding a weapon." She slowly stepped closer to him, not taking her eyes off his.

"You were the only person who took care of him, you know!"

"And I'm sorry for that. Sorry that no one else cared enough to show your son some compassion. But I was doing my job. And I wouldn't be doing my job right

now if I didn't try stopping you from killing these children."

"They're gonna die anyway..." Tears slid down his face.

"Zenan, that's not true! these kids are healthy, they are just recovering from surgeries. Do you believe in heaven, Zenan? Alexa did. He told me. He told me he

wanted to watch over you, and protect you, the way you watched over him, and kept him safe.

"He was an extraordinary young man, Zenan. You should be proud. Proud that he fought so hard, to stay alive. Proud that he saw things the way he did, after

all that he went through. He wasn't ready to go, Zenan. His spirit wasn't near ready to go. But his body was."

Just then, her comm badge chirped. she ripped it from her uniform, and threw it to the side, not taking her eyes from the broken man before her.

"I know you're hurting, right now. But please, listen..." She stepped in front of the doctor, facing Zenan.

"The feelings you're feeling now...knowing he won't be there when you go home, or that you'll never be able to hear his laugh. Would you really, honestly, wish

another parent to feel that?" Zenan choked out a sob, dropping the phaser. Sam caught him as he hugged her, seeking comfort. She gently let him bring her

down to her knees with him. He cried into her shoulder, sobbing. Sam rubbed his shoulders gently, rocking him just the way she did with his son.

"It's ok, Zenan. It's okay..." she whispered softly.

"He wasn't ready...He wasn't ready..." Zenan cried desperately. Sam held up her hands silently stopping the guards. One of them picked up the phaser.

"Please, give him a few minutes. He just lost his son." She whispered.

"Zenan, you shot someone, didn't you?" she said, gently. He let go of her slowly, and looked up.

"I...shot a CNA. the one who contacted me, that morning..." sam quickly looked up at the guards. one of them shook his head slowly.

"He killed her." He said. Zenan screamed "I'm sorry!"but Sam took his hands in hers.

"I'm sorry, Zenan, but you have to go with them, now." She said softly. He nodded, standing up. He looked back, defeated, at the one pesron who was kind to

his son. He couldn't begin to thank her for the incredible things she did for his little boy. But He wanted to try.

"Thank you. And...Alexa loves you too. He told me the last night he...was alive." Sam let the tears fall down her face, swallowing.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam stood before the captain, straight backed, but respectful.

"I really hate to do this, but I must. You are hereby restricted to the ship. For one month, you are suspended from sickbay, as well."

"Captain, she stopped a man from-" Dr. Crusher, I know what she did. She also disobeyed orders, destroyed her comm badge, and therefore

ignored my inquiries, and spoke back to a doctor. Now these punishments will not affect your career in Starfleet, but, as there are Admirals on

the planet below, I must follow protocol."

"I understand, sir. I accept my punishment willingly." Sam said calmly. Picard nodded. Sighing, he glanced down at his hands.

"I had to relieve Mr. Data of duty for the day. When you threw your comm badge, he thought...He thought you had been fired on." Sam felt her

heart race.

"He's in his quarters, probably waiting for you to return. I suggest you go there, and stay with him for a few days. You need time to grieve."

He said the last part softly. He dismissed her and the doctor.

"That was bull! Total bull, he should not have suspended you! You cared for that boy when no one else would-"

"Beverly, please...just drop it. I...I don't want to think about it anymore. It was horrible." She choked back the tears.

"I know, I know. Shh, come here..." Dr. Crusher wrapped her arms around her. Sam let herself cry a few tears, then she stopped.

"I'm- I'm ok. Really. Whew. Just needed a minute." She sighed, wiping her eyes. Dr. Crusher gave her a warm smile.

"You go and be with Data, he needs you as much as you need him." she said.

The second Sam entered Data's quarters, she was assaulted by his mouth on hers, and his arms around her. Sam let out a light giggle, which

seemed to irritate the android; He pulled her close, backing her against the wall. He kissed her hard, pressing himself gently against her.

When he moved his mouth to her neck, she felt wetness on his face. He was crying.

"Data, what's wrong?" She asked, looking down at his face. He cupped her face in his hands, staring into her eyes.

"I thought I was going to lose you!"

"It's ok, Data, I'm fine." Sam said, taking his hands in hers.

"Why did you do that?! You could have been killed!" Data had to restrain himself from shaking her. She gasped.

"So could fourteen innocent children, Data!" She said, firmly. Data's face softened.

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself for those children?" He asked, stunned. Sam swallowed, fighting back the tears.

"I don't know what happened to me. I...just...I remembered how I almost died, and how my mom was crushed when they found me. I

remember her face. And those children...I didn't want their parents to feel that horror."

"that still does not..." He sighed and kissed her again. Data couldn't seem to get enough of her. He kissed her hungrily, his tongue slipping

against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his hair.

"Damn, Data, what's...gotten into you?" She asked, as he suckled lightly on her neck.

"I have experienced what I thought was grief over losing you. Even though I was wrong, I do not intend to let you out of my sight, until I have

the chance to show you how much I love you...if you are ready to let me." He stopped kissing her. Sam lightly touched his cheek, hesitating as she

bit her lip. She'd been thinking about this, for a while, but kept pushing the thoughts out of her mind; she thought he'd be disgusted by the

scars on her body. But right now, she could see the hunger in his yellow eyes, and she knew. He wouldn't be disgusted in the least. She

smiled, pulling his face back to hers.

"Mmm...I thought you'd never ask..." He kissed her again, tightening his arms around her.

**A/N; This chapter is short because I'm not sure if I should post what obviously happens after this, . I don't know if I should make a **

**separate ''story'' of just this part, rating it M, or let someone else write it cor me cuz I feel dirty, ****lol****. Let me know what you think I should do!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, I don't want to get in trouble for this, so Before I go any further, I am warning you, THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M, FOR OBVIOUS REASONS! Also, this is my first..."Love" scene, I guess you could call it, so be nice! Btw, I have enjoyed all of the reviews so far, :)**

Data never thought he would ever get the chance to make love to this woman. The last time he heard her voice, he thought for certain she was going to die.

But he quickly pushed that thought, happily, out of his mind as he held her warm, soft body in his arms.

The mattress was soft against Sam's back as Data gently laid her down. He hovered over her, kissing her deeply as he moved his hands to her looked

into her eyes, seeking permission, which was granted by her raising herself up, so he could unzip her uniform. Sam was slightly nervous as he slid the fabric off

her shoulders. She raised her hips and pulled the rest down, kicking it off her legs. She lay under him now, in nothing but her black panties; Data frowned as

he noticed she was not wearing a bra.

"Built in pads," Sam muttered, reaching for his uniform jacket. Data's uniform was a two piece, unlike hers. He shrugged the jacket off, leaving him in a black,

sleeveless v-neck undershirt, that was attached to his pants. Sam waited patiently as he reached behind him and unbuttoned the back, pulling it down off his

shoulders, and kicked it down and off his legs. Sam saw that he was not wearing underwear.

"I do not see the need for undergarments, since I do not perspire." He murmured. Sam bit her lip, almost afraid to look down again. Data stopped kissing her,

gazing down at her face.

"It is alright. I can stop, if this is too much-"

"No, it's ok. I just...This is technically my 'first time'" She admitted. Data smiled, and gently kissed her again.

"To tell you the truth, technically, it is my first time as well," He said. This seemed to ease her mind greatly. He kissed her again, as she buried her fingers in

his hair. This earned a moan from Data, as he ground his hips against hers.

He moved down to her shoulder, lightly trailing kisses over her skin. His hands lightly cupped her breasts, gently kneading them. Sam moaned softly, closing her

eyes as Data's tongue darted in and out of her mouth. He slowly lowered his head, placing a trail of hot, wet kisses on her chest. His mouth closed over her

nipple, suckling gently. Sam gasped, biting her lip. The sound aroused Data even further, as he kept his mouth on her nipple. His hands traveled lower,

hooking his fingers into her panties. He gently pulled them down, and moved his mouth back up to hers. Sam kissed him hungrily as she felt Data's hand lightly

cup her mound. Data lightly trailed his finger over the opening, earning a gasp from her mouth. He slowly slid a finger into her, noticing she was already wet.

Sam's breathing hitched in her throat as she felt his gentle fingers sliding in and out of her wet folds. He could feel her hymen, which had been surgically

repaired. This gave an odd sense of pride. There was so much he wanted to do to her, but he reminded himself that this was her first time.

"Please, Data...I want you...now." Data didn't need to be told twice. He moved back up to her mouth, and kissed her, as he settled his hips between her legs.

Slowly, Data slid his hard cock into her, stopping as he felt resistance. He kissed her again, gently pinning her hands above head. Sam was breathing in

shallow gasps.

"It's ok, love. I know you won't hurt me." She whispered. Data gently, but quickly thrust his hips forward, breaking through her maidenhood. Sam cried out, to

Data's dismay, but he held her face in his hands and stilled his hips, letting her get used to his size. Sam closed her eyes as the pain passed. She tightened her

muscles around Data, causing him to gasp. He took the hint and slowly dragged his hips back, sliding back into her.

"Ohh..." He moaned, as he felt her tight walls surrounding him. He pressed himself close to her, claiming her mouth as she moaned into his.

"Mm...Data...You feel so good..." she murmured. Data gasped, and whispered,

"You do, too. Ohh...'' He quickened his pace slightly, driving his hips harder against hers.

Sam wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper, which brought another moan from both of them. Data lightly ran his hand down her front,

cupping her breasts and squeezing them as he thrust into her. Sam arched her back, moaning his name.

Slowly, Data felt release building in his groin. He reached for her face and kissed her hard as she cried out, screaming his name as she came. This drove him

over the edge.

"Ahh...!" He groaned deeply as he came inside her. For the first time, Data felt physically tired, as he laid his head on her chest, panting. Sam wrapped her

arms around his shoulders, breathing heavy as well. She kissed the top of his head, running her hands lightly through his hair. Data closed his eyes, and slowly

pulled out.

He raised his head, and kissed her mouth tenderly.

"I love you." He said softly. Sam smiled at him, kissing him back.

"I love you, too." Orange tears welled in Data's eyes as she said it. He carefully got off her, and laid next to her on the bed. Sam snuggled close to him, resting

her head on his chest. They both drifted off to sleep. Data activated his dream program, a smile on his lips as he held Sam close to him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long wait, but things are kind of crazy right now. Christmas is a day away, and it's a big deal in my family. I will get back on this story after the New Year. But I will leave you with this little chapter. Also, I'm not sure where this story is going to lead to, so if you have any ideas, I'd LOVE to hear them. **

**P.S. A beloved character(who does not belong to me, obviously. She belongs to Gene Roddenberry, just like the other characters, except Sam, Zenar, Alexa, and Emma as well as her dad.) makes an appearance in this chapter. I think she'll be a continuing character after this point :)**

**ONE LAST NOTE: YES THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER WILL BE M RATED, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

****The next morning, Data's dream program woke him at around six thirty. For once in his life, he knew what humans meant when they said they'd wish time

would just stop. The sight that greeted him was one that he would cherish forever. Sam was sleeping peacefully beside him, a slight smile on her lips. Her hair

was splayed out behind her, as she laid on her right side, facing Data.

Her right arm was tucked under the pillow, while her left hand rested next to her face. Data gazed at her left hand, realizing now, that the only thing that

would make him happier, was to see a ring on that hand. He pushed that thought to the back of his head. Too soon, Data. Too soon, he thought. Data smiled

softly as he reached out and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Sam shifted slightly, but didn't wake. The sheet covering her slipped, falling to

just below her waist. Data smiled wider. He couldn't help but chuckle as he watched tiny goosebumps raise on her skin. Unable to resist, he carefully leaned

forward, and lightly ran his tongue over her nipple. Again, she stirred. This time, her blue eyes opened to see yellow ones staring up at her, smiling. She bit her

lip, reached down and pulled him up to her face by his shoulders. Data covered her mouth with his, wrapping his arms around her,

"Good morning, beautiful." He couldn't help himself. Sam smiled,

"Hmm, right back at you, gorgeous..." She giggled as she felt his erection pressing against her leg.

"And good morning to you, too." She reached down and lightly squeezed his cock. Data groaned softly, kissing her harder. One of his hands trailed up and

down her front, lightly squeezing her breast, while the other cupped the sensitive flesh between her thighs. he gently slid his finger into her, unsure if she was

in pain. Data received his answer as she moaned softly, closing her eyes.

"I wish to taste you..." He breathed into her mouth. Sam sighed. She let him move his face to replace his fingers. Sam's eyes widened, and she cried out as

Data's tongue found it's target. He slowly ran his tongue into her folds, only going in a little. Sam moaned, almost unable to bear what Data was causing her to

feel. She reached down, and whispered,

"Data...please...no more...I want you..."

Data smiled, moving back up to her mouth.

Later that morning, the ship received a distress call, from a planet nearby. A peaceful, harmless colony, was being attacked by phaser fire, but they couldn't

figure out who it was. Captain Picard was asked to send medical help, as well as try to help figure out who was attacking them, and why.

"Dr. Crusher, send whoever you wish, but you need to assemble a team of at least five." He told her.

"Mr. Laforge, Commander Riker, Mr. Data, and Lieutenant Worf, you will go with them." So the four men beamed down to the planet first, followed by Dr.

Crusher and four other nurses, Sam among them.

"These people are probably going to be angry; they aren't used to having to trust someone with their life, that's from another planet. But we have to do what

we can to help them. Most of them have wounds from weapons that no one knows where they came from." Dr. Crusher informed her nurse staff.

They spent the day treating the patients, and asking questions about what they might have seen. The most information, the got from three young kids, one of

which was a patient there.

"We were playing near the stream, you know. Mom and Dad didn't mind us playing there, as long as it was before dark. Now they're afraid to let us walk to

school." Kasha said. She was twelve years old, almost thirteen.

"Did you see anything?" Sam asked, as she checked her vitals.

"We saw some rocks disappear. Before they did, there was a man's face, where the rocks were. Strange looking face, too. Like a Klingon."

"Don't say that, Kasha. We don't know what we saw." Her older brother scolded her.

"It's ok, there's no reason to be scared. You three are in good hands now. You, young lady, are going to be fine." Sam smiled kindly at her.

She met with Data in the Ten forward that evening, after the shift.

"How are the children?" He asked. Sam sighed.

"They're fine. The doctors just want to keep them there for witness protection. And to make sure whatever they were hit with doesn't have any effect -"

"Hey! I thought I recognized those yellow eyes!" A female voice hollered before Data was hugged tightly around the shoulders by a blonde haired woman. She

smiled brightly at him, and turned to Sam.

"Hi! You must be Sam, I'm Tasha. Data's told me all about you. It's about time he found someone. Come here, give me a hug." She lightly hugged Sam, aware

of her discomfort, but still wanting to be friendly.

"Tasha? You certainly sound happy. It is great to see you again." Data said, smiling.

"Please, join us." Sam said, gesturing to the chair next to her.

"Sure. So, Sam, how have you been? I have been really hoping to get the chance to meet you." Sam shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Well, just, living I guess. Thanks to Data, this whole Starfleet thing is a lot easier." Sam said. Tasha smiled.

"Aw, that's sweet. Data's a good guy. I always hoped he'd find someone who'd love him for him, android and all."

"Oh yeah. That doesn't bother me, even if he didn't have his emotion chip, I'd love him the same."

"That's good. So, I will be staying here with you guys for a little while. I have to go back down to the planet later, after this gets all cleared up. Heading back to

Starbase in a few months for some advanced training." Tasha said. She smiled at them again, muttering,

"You two are so cute together!" before getting up to see the other crew members.

"She's really nice." Sam said, smiling slightly. Data nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

**Christmas was great, we had a family gathering was tonight on Christmas Eve. I would like to say that my grandmother was doing good, but I can't. She has started her chemo a week ago, for the second time. She was on chemo for about two months, but they stopped it in September. They thought the cancer would be in remission for a year, but as soon as they stopped the chemo, it hit her full force. And now, the chemo is making her extremely sick. **  
**But she had a great time, she enjoyed spending the day with her family. I even made her laugh, along with everyone else. My mom was getting ready to put the chairs back around the table, and I went to go sit back down, and she grabbed the chair out from under me! She didn't know I was about to sit, but I landed right on my butt, and my plate of food went everywhere. Of course, everyone was laughing..**  
**Anyway, I just wanted to give you all a little update as to how Christmas went. **

**Also, this chapter is a short, kind of romp between the two lovers. Not really much else. It is rated M for obvious reasons, and I shall try and post more, but not for a few days.  
**

"Samantha?" Data's voice broke the silence as they laid together in the dark that night.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, not sleeping, but eyes closed.

"Did you...do you know who Tasha is?" He asked, a little nervous. Sam opened her eyes. Data's eager yellow eyes met hers.

"I know she is very special to you." She said, smiling lightly.

"But...you do not have a problem with her even after I told you we...?"

"Data, You don't have a problem with what happened to me, you still love me. Why would I hold something like that against you?"

"I do not feel shame for it, but I cannot help thinking I should-"

No." Sam sat up, kissing Data's mouth hard. He closed his eyes and held her close to him. When she gently pulled away, she looked straight into his eyes.

"You shouldn't ever be ashamed of the choices you make, or the mistakes." She said. Data frowned.

"Why do you think that?" he asked. Sam smiled.

"Because then you will waste time regretting it, and make more mistakes. The best thing to do, is to learn from those mistakes."

Data stared at her.

"I feel as though I took advantage of her." He said.

"_She_ seduced _you_! Data, I understand why she did what she did, even under the influence; You are an extremely attractive man. Besides,

what you shared with Tasha was special. You made her feel loved. Even though you were unable to feel love, at that time, you made her feel

loved." Sam said. She snuggled closer to him, and rested her chin on his bare chest.

Data shook his head.

"How can someone who has been through so much, be so sweet, and understanding?" He asked. Sam shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I guess it's just part of my personality." She said, running her hand across his stomach. Data chuckled.

"Do you enjoy tickling me?" he asked, seeing the smirk on her face. She giggled.

"Yup." She sat up and climbed over him, straddling his hips. Her hands gently ran up and down his chest again, and she quickly grabbed his hands and pinned

them over his head. He gazed up at her as she smiled down at him. She kissed his mouth lightly, entwining her fingers with his.

"You are so beautiful..." He murmured as she moved to his neck. Sam lightly trailed her tongue over his skin, causing him to shiver.

"And you are so unbelievably handsome..." She kissed his jaw, moving his hands to her hips. Data squeezed gently, smiling his adorable crooked smile. He

could feel himself growing hard as she continued kissing his skin, this time trailing feather like kisses slowly on every inch of his face.

Sam knew what he wanted, but she decided to tease him a little bit. She moved slowly down, to his chest, his nipples. Data watched, fascinated as she lightly

licked his nipple. This brought a small gasp of surprise from him. Sam smiled and moved lower. She was glad he didn't have pubic hair, although pleased that

his chest was covered with a light dusting of fine curls.

Her hands reached her target first. She gently squeezed his hardening cock, earning another gasp from Data. He kept watching her, curious as to what she

was going to do. He was slightly nervous, but he knew she'd stop if he asked her too. He threw back his head and cried out as her lips closed around his now

erect cock. Sam smiled, watching him arch his back.

"Ohh..."He moaned, trying to resist the urge to slam in and out of her mouth. She lightly ran her tongue over the tip, as Data bit his lip, biting back a moan.

Sam gently dragged her teeth up the side of his shaft, earning a gasp and Data's fingers tangling into her hair. She smiled, knowing that he was being driven

nuts. Sure enough, as she lightly sucked his cock, Data sat up a little, and pulled her up to his face, kissing her hard on the mouth. His hands moved to return

the favor, touching her soaked flesh. Sam giggled and moved her hips out of his reach. Data let out a groan of frustration. He grabbed her hips and gently, but

firmly thrust upward, pushing himself into her. Sam gasped, unable to get over the feeling as Data rocked his hips against hers.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, I changed something in Chapter ten, because I have a mostly clear path as to where this story is going. I'm not sure how, but I am going to make it work. Not telling ya what, though, even if you figure out what I changed! I know I said I wouldn't be updating again till after the holidays, but I can't help it. Writing this is helping me relieve the stress I've been having, and taking my mind off the grief. Anyway, on with the story!**

The planet had a lovely weather pattern, and the crew was reluctant to leave the warm sunshine for the cold, dim hospital. But they did, and

today, they were one step closer to finding answers.

"The children are going to lead us to the place where they were shot at, but you can't go. The medical staff needs to go back to the ship, or

stay here and help with the other patients." Tasha Yar informed them as they stood near the lobby doors. Data, Worf, Troi, and Riker joined

her and three other security guards as they met the three children.

They lead the crew through the trees and tall grass, a mile into the woods. Then they came to a river. It was more like a stream, bit on the

other side, was a huge rock wall.

"There's a spot, just up there, that looks like a cave. That's where the shots came from." The oldest boy said. Tasha and Worf both fired their

phasers at the spot, but the fire bounced back, barely missing them. Everyone scattered, Riker, Data, and Troi each grabbed a child, jumping

out of the way.

"Well...we know there's definitely something there." Riker said. He tapped his comm badge. LeForge, we could use your help here. Can you

come down?"

"On my way." A moment later, Geordi beamed down to the surface, beside Data. He immediately looked up at the wall, where they had shot.

"Whoa..." He took a step back.

"What do you see?" Riker asked, knowing Geordi had obviously seen something they hadn't.

"It looks like a lab of some kind. I'm picking up machinery, probably computers, and infrared. There's someone up there." He said. He pulled out

his tricorder, along with everyone else, and they slowly advanced closer.

"These rocks are extremely thick; almost like steel. There must be some kind of mineral or material that makes them up, that prevents our

phasers from being able to break through.. I'm not able to read it though. Let's try a different spot...there, near the bottom." They pointed

their phasers where he indicated, and fired. The rock crumbled easily.

"Yep, there's something going on up there." Geordi said.

Later, they all met in the city hall, with the family of the children who were fired on. The father, a tall, thin, balding man, with a stern face, paced the room, in

front of the fireplace, as his wife tried to console him.

"Is there any reason why the Klingons would go after a peaceful planet like this?" Captain Picard tried again. The wife spoke up, hesitantly.

"Yes." This made Worf look up, an eyebrow raised.

"Twenty years ago...there were two ships, one was Klingon, and the other was...well, we don't know. we just knew that the Klingons were their enemies.

There were three Klingons on the ship, when it crashed. A family farm was near where they crashed, and the family saw the whole thing. They went to the site,

and they somehow managed to rescue them from the ship, which was really quite small.

"They stayed with us, for a few years. We nursed them back to help. Refused to let them leave until they were well again. We even sent a messege to the

Klingon empire, telling them that we meant no ill will, and that the three Klingons that we rescued were more than welcome to leave when they were well

enough."

"Did they leave?" Riker asked.

"Eventually." The husband spoke up.

"They were very grateful to us. Not that they need to be; we would have done it for anyone. But they did return to their home. They never told us who they

were running from, but we were just happy that they survived. They taught our children a great deal. Now, they have a greater respect, and appreciation for

outworlders."

Over the next few days, they sent crew members to investigate the rocky area. They combed the rocks, but found no answers. So the senior crew met again

with the kids, after they had finished their lessons.

Can you describe to us what the faces looked like?Did they look like the three men that your people rescued?" Riker asked them. The two girls, and their

brother sat on the sofa, across from the Captain, Riker, and Worf, who stood near the fireplace.

"They had ridges on their face. We didn't get a really good look, but we did notice the ridges. _We_ think they were Klingons, but our parents refuse to believe us.

They don't think Klingons are capable of that, but I don't believe that."

"Well, I can assure you, not all Klingons are that way. Mr. Worf here is Klingon, but he would never harm a child." Captain Picard said.

"Certainly not." Worf nodded reassuringly at the three children.

"What do you think?" Captain Picard asked the other two as they excused the young ones.

"I think we need to figure out if-"

"Captain," Data cut in, coming in from outside.

_"_I apologize for interruption, but I have someone who has something to say..." He stepped aside, revealing a young boy, about seven years old. He gently

patted the boy's shoulder, as he turned his huge scared blue eyes up at him.

"It is alright, Eligh, Do not be afraid." Data said softly. The boy stepped into the room, and Riker knealed at his level.

"Hey there, Eligh. Data said you wanted to tell us something?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, I made a mistake a few chapters back (I apologize for the confusion) Yes, I know Tasha Yar died in the first season, but she is one of my favorite characters, and I just couldn't resist putting her in the story. Her and Sam have a bit of a connection, the rape thing. I know, Tasha was rapped many times, while Sam was only raped a few times, but, they both have that kind of, ''understanding'' of what the other's been through. And later on, Tasha is a BIG help for both Samantha and Data. I changed a few things in this universe. It's a year (and a half at this point in the story) after Data gets his emotion chip, and the Borg crap did NOT happen...Also, for those wondering, their uniforms are the ones from the seasons 3-7. I hate the other uniforms. On with the story! :)**

The young boy stood shyly stood, twisting the hem of his shirt, glancing up at Riker.

"Why don't you sit down?" Riker asked.

"I can't s-stay long...my daddy thinks I'm at the candy store across the road." Eligh said. He glanced up at the other two, nervous. Riker

followed his line of sight.

"It's okay, they're my friends. Can they hear what you have to say?" Riker asked. The boy bit his lip, but nodded.

"My daddy was talking to the Romians. He was saying, 'Starfeet is here, they know, they know.' I don't know what he was talking about, but

he told me that the Romians are the ones that were chasing the Klingones." He said. He went to open his mouth again, but then his eyes

widened. He looked around quickly. Riker heard it too. His dad was calling his name from the other side of the road.

"It's ok. Go on. Thank you, son." Riker said, lightly patting his shoulder. The boy ran out of the room. Riker stood back up, facing the Captain

and Worf.

"Romians?" Picard asked.

"I think we need to have a talk with his father."

They asked the Milliasons, the family of the victims, if they knew where Eligh lived.

"His family owns the big farm on the other side of the valley. They're a mysterious family, the Flaggers." The father said. He'd warned them

that they probably might not be comfortable having guests, but they reassured him that they knew what they were doing.

So they walked to the farm, which was quite a distance. This time, Data, Worf, Riker, and Troi went. they walked up the long dirt road. When

they got to the front porch, they saw a pair of brown eyes staring at them through a front window.

"Eligh." Data stated, giving him a small smile. Riker raised his hand to knock on the door, but before he did, it swung open. A tall, thin, dark

haired man, with sallow skin answered. His eyes were hallow, yet angry.

"Hello. Uh, we're sorry to bother you, sir, but we were wondering if we could talk to you about the firing of phasers, down by the stream?"

Riker politely asked.

"No. I have nothing to say to you people. Where the hell were you twenty three years ago, when we became victimized by those monsters?

Get off my property unless you want me to shoot you: And believe me, I will NOT miss!" He slammed the door in the Commander's face. Riker

blinked, and turned to face the other three.

"Okay..."

"He's obviously hiding something. I'm sensing fear, coming from this house. And doubt."

"Well, I think we should go and talk to the other kids."

They went to see the Milliasons again, who were happy to help. Unfortunately, they got no closer to finding any answers.

Data and Geordi stood outside, a while later, watching the busy street of people bustling about. A woman, in her mid thirties, came hurrying

toward them. Her

brown hair was long, and pulled back in a tight bun at the base of her neck.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm sorry to bother you, but I recognize you from earlier this morning. I'm Elis, Elis Flagger." She said to Data, holding out her

hand. Data gently shook it, smiling slightly at her.

"Are you the wife of the gentleman who answered the door?"

"Yes. And about that, I am so sorry. He's like that to everyone. Where are the other three?" She looked around.

"I'll go get them, and let them know you're here." Geordi scooted to the door. When he came back, he was alone,

"It's ok, you can come in. They're in here." He stood aside, and let her in, Data right behind her. Sam came out of the kitchen, where she was

checking the girl's burns.

"Go right through there, they are in the living room." She pointed to a narrow hall in front of her. Elis nodded, and thanked her.

"My husband found the Romulans in the back yard. They had crashed and...my husband and his father were not happy. They are extremely

territorial." Elis said,

as she sat on the sofa, surrounded by the crew of the Enterprise. Troi sat next to her, and Data on her other side, while Riker sat next to the

Captain in chairs

across from the couch.

"They attacked the Romulans, but, obviously, the Romulans were quicker. They didn't cause too much harm because they were embarrassed

that they had lost

whatever battle against the Klingons they were fighting.

"After we realized they weren't injured, just their ship need to be repaired, we offered to let them use our barn to do whatever repairs they

needed. As long

as they didn't draw any attention to us or themselves. They agreed.

"My husband spied on them, whenever he could, and eventually, he wanted to try and hold them hostage. I refused to be a part of it, even

tried talking him out

of it. He wanted the Romulans to give him money. Enough money for him to be able to keep the farm."

"Was your family in debt?" the captain asked. She nodded.

"Yes. I didn't want to keep the farm. I hated it, and had just had a baby a year before. The Romulans were very kind to me, and the baby, of

course...At first."

She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"They...found out about my husband's plan, and they were less than pleased. They got into a huge fight with my husband, and he...shot at

them, but missed.

He shot Riley May." She sobbed, covering her mouth. Troi gently touched her shoulder, her other hand over her own heart in horror.

"My husband was furious, and he...tried using this against them. He said they had to give them money now, to pay for the burial...After that,

The Romulans fled.

for a while. But...They're here again."


	21. Chapter 21

Later that night, Data returned to his quarters, after another failed attempt at his newfound project. He decided not to say anything to Sam,

until he knew for sure it would work. He sighed and sat on the sofa. A second later smiled as Sam slithered next to him, kissing his neck.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind, lightly kissing his cheek. Data took her hands in his, turning his head to kiss her lips.

"Hi, handsome." She chuckled. Data smiled at her.

"Hello, gorgeous. How was your day?" he asked as she sat down next to him, tucking her feet up under her. She sighed.

"Boring. Tasha and I scanned the area manually for foul play, but we didn't find anything. What about you?"

"The Captain was quite angry when he received contact with the Klingons on the planet. When we discovered the truth, we realized that we

could not interfere; it was something they needed to work out themselves. But we do know the Klingons have no ill will toward the planet."

"That's good. Now we can just keep going, wherever we need to go next."

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Data asked, as she laid back against the sofa. Sam sighed.

"Actually, Tasha wants to spend the day with me, we're thinking about going to the Holodeck, for some badminton and them going to lunch in

Ten Forward. Why?" She said. Data replied,

"Geordi and I wish to do research. We are conducting an experiment..." He waited, hoping she wouldn't ask; he would not lie to her, he'd have

to tell her the truth if she asked.

"Okay, sure. Data, love, you don't have to worry, you can spend time with your friends, too. Like your poker games? Why haven't you been

playing?" She asked, worried.

"I wish to spend time with you. I do not want you to feel neglected." Data said. Sam smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Data, I love you. With every fiber of my being. And I know you love me too. But that doesn't mean you have to give all of your attention to

me. You've got friends, other people who love you, and love spending time with you." Data leaned down and kissed her back, smiling.

"I am extremely lucky to have such a sweet, loving woman. Thank you, my love."

So the next day, Tasha and Sam met at the holodeck, while Data and Geordi met in Data's lab.

"So what do you like to do with Data? I never really had the chance to spend time with him after he got that chip..." Tasha swung the paddle,

batting the bird to Sam. Sam hit it back.

"We do lots of stuff. We come here, go for walks on the beach,watch movies, play games. He taught me how to play the violin, and the flute.

Although, I have a hard time with that, because I am missing half a lung."

"Yea, he told me about that. Wow, you're a tough woman. Even after all the stuff you've been through, you're not damaged, or broken, in any

way." Tasha said. Sam shrugged.

"I had my mom there with me, and I was pretty young when it happened. But I still have my moments." Tasha chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. Worf told me about Bevar. Said you handled him better than he expected."

Sam smiled shyly.

"Data, this one might work. I'm not sure about the effects though, you might have to..."

He read the slide's information. Data approached the table where his friend was working.

"I understand the risks."

"Data, this is gonna sound weird, but...you're gonna have to...test it first..."

Data frowned,

"What do you mean?" Geordi sighed. He wished he was anywhere but here at the moment. He reached for a small cup, with a lid, and handed

it to Data.

Give it twenty four hours, to, you know. And tomorrow...you need to..." he hesitated.

"Geordi, whatever I am required to do-"

"Here, just-just read this. I'm not saying it out loud, in case you don't understand. Me and my big mouth..."

Data read the slide's information. His head tilted slightly.

"Fascinating..."

"So where's your mom now?" Tasha asked. as they sat in Ten Forward.

"On Vulcan. She met someone there, and they are in love." Sam said.

"Wow! Aren't you worried about that?" Tasha was surprised.

"Oh, gosh no. He's wonderful. He treats her like a queen, and he's very sweet. Even for a Vulcan. They met about three years after we got

there, so we've known him for a while."

"But what about your real dad? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Oh, no it's ok. He died when I was really little, so I don't remember him."

"There, all set. Ha, good thing you didn't have to drink that one." Geordi said, pulling off the port from Data's thigh. The android let out the

breath he was holding.

"Like I said, this is going to take twenty four hours, and you're probably going to feel a little dizzy. Trust me, you'll know when that happens. If

it does, just ask Sam for some water. Speaking of which, have you told her?"

"I have not. I do not plan to until I know this is going to work." Data answered, rubbing his leg.

Geordi didn't like that answer, but he kept his mouth shut.

Data walked back to his quarters, already feeling the dizziness. He shook his head and entered the room. He laid down on the bed, closing his eyes. A few

minutes later, he felt the edge of the bed sink slightly. He opened his eyes and saw Sam sitting beside her.

"You ok, She leaned down and kissed his cheek. Data smiled slightly.

"I will be. Geordi's tests caused me to experience dizziness, for the first time."

"Would water help?" She didn't know if it would help, since he technically wasn't dehydrated. Data nodded.

"I would like that, if you would not mind."

"Of course not. You just relax. I'll be right back." She smiled and kissed his forehead and got up. Sam came back a few minutes later, carrying a glass of ice cold

water. Data thanked her and sat up.

"Don't chug, just sip it, trust me, it will make the dizziness worse." Sam warned him. Almost immediately, he felt the water seep through his body, cooling his

overworked circuits. He sighed in relief.

"Thank you, very much." Data said, as he sipped the last of the water. Sam squeezed his free hand.

"Of course." She laid next to him, and took the glass from him. Putting it on the table, Sam let Data lay against her, resting his head on her chest.

"This feels pleasant." Data said, smiling. He could hear her heart beating against his ear, and it made him smile wider.


	22. Chapter 22

**BE WARNED! THIS CHAPTER IS M RATED TOWARD THE END! This one's a bit important, and the next one, will make more sense, I promise!**

The next day, Data walked anxiously to the lab, where he was to meet Geordi. Geordi was there, waiting for him.

"Well, here ya go. I don't wanna know how you're gonna do this, just go in the bathroom, and do what ya gotta do..." He handed Data the small cup. Data

chuckled and did as he was told...

"Would you like to work in the nursery today?" Dr. Crusher asked Sam as she watched her young student checking reports. She had so much potential, the

doctor hated watching her waste it on paperwork.

"Sure, I'd love to."

So Sam made her way to the nursery, where the newborns were sleeping. The head nurse was happy to have the help, especially a female.

"Do you have any children?" She asked the young girl. She smiled and said,

"No, but I'd love to someday. But I'm afraid it's impossible for me to have children. Unless I adopt."

Nurse Baker introduced Sam to the newest baby, a two day old three and a half pound preemie, named Angel. Sam smiled and gently touched her cheek.

"Hey there, Angel. I'm gonna be taking care of you today. I hope that's okay with you, sweetie."

Data came out of the bathroom, with the cup covered tightly. He handed it to the lab tech standing near the desk. Geordi nodded, as they left, making their

way to Ten Forward for lunch.

"The results won't be in till tomorrow, the lab's been swamped with tests this week." Geordi told him.

After lunch, Data walked back to his quarters, intending to straighten up the quarters, for the evening poker game. Sam would not be back till later that

evening, but Data still told his friends the game would not go too late into the night.

"Ah, it's ok. I have to go to bed early any way. The Captain wants to have a conference with Worf and me." Riker told him.

They all settled down to the game, in Data's sitting room. The game went well, and lasted three hours. Sam returned after about two and a half, and decided

to take a hot shower. Data, having a stronger sense of smell than anyone else, caught the scent of Sam's lilac and strawberry shampoo. The smell began to

cause him...a problem. He shifted in his seat, trying to make it go away, and almost succeeded. Until Sam came out of the bathroom, in a long, thick wool robe.

She gave him a quick hug around the shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you in a little while. I'm going to lay down."

Troi could sense what everyone else could not, so she was the first to leave. She faked a yawn.

"I think I'm ready to leave, Data. Sorry, but it's getting late."

"Yeah, me too." Riker stood up.

"It is alright. I thank you for joining me tonight. Data said, not getting up. The others left, and Data put the poker table away.

The scent of her still lingered on his uniform, and it was starting to drive him insane. He made his way to the bedroom, where Samantha was standing in front

of the mirror, brushing her hair. She was still dressed in only her robe, which made him even more aroused. She turned and smiled at him. More aroused! He

came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sam smiled, and leaned back against him, as he kissed her.

"You smell delicious..." He whispered, pressing his hips into her bum. Sam giggled.

"Someone's excited-" Her mouth was taken over by Data's, who turned her around and untied her robe.

"I wonder why..." He buried his hand in her hair, his other hand tugging on the robe. He opened it and pulled her close to him, pushing it gently off of her

shoulders. The scent of her freshly washed body overwhelmed his senses, driving him near the edge. He suckled gently on her neck, stroking her thigh.

"Please...lie down on the bed..." He breathed into her hair. Sam smiled, biting her lip

"Mmm...You've never been this aroused before, what's gotten into you..?" Sam whispered. She did as he asked, and was surprised when she looked up, Data

had already removed his uniform. His white gold skin shimmered slightly in the dim light. Sam stared hungrily as he climbed on top of her, kissing her mouth

hard.

Sam went to pull the blanket on top of them both, but Data stopped her, putting her hands around his neck.

"I do not want anything blocking your beautiful body from my sight..."

He kissed her deeply, his tongue carressing hers as he lightly stroked her wet folds. Sam moaned softly, reaching down and stroking his now hfully eract penis.

Sam gasped and pulled away when she felt it. It was throbbing! Data stopped kissing her and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah...Just didn't expect that..." She reached down and touched him again, feeling a little wetness on the tip. This was normal for him, at least. Data couldn't

take another minute of this torture. He had never been this aroused before, and he wanted her, needed her, now!

He kissed her again, and gripped her hips, gently thrusting into her. Sam gasped as he entered her.

"Oh, Data, you're so big!" She'd never felt him this big before. Maybe he had reached a new level in his program...She brushed the thought out of her head,

and enjoyed the sound of Data's groan, as he felt her tightness around him.

Data threw his head back and thrust hard against her, grunting. He pulled her legs up, pinning them over his head, and thrusting hard and fast into her. It

didn't take long for Sam to come, screaming his name. The feeling of her tight walls squeezing him hard drove him over the edge. Data groaned loudly as he

came, emptying his hot seed inside her. Sam gasped as she felt warm wetness inside her. But she moaned, enjoying the feeling.


	23. Chapter 23

Two days later, Data learned that the results were unclear.

"Don't get too upset, man, let's just try again. It could be that there wasn't...enough there. Or that we should have waited a few more hours.

It could be anything with those kinds of tests."

Geordi told his friend. Data began to wonder if the latter was true...he certainly felt different when he had made love to Sam the night before...

A month passed , with little incident. Sam worked a steady schedule in Sickbay, mostly with children, with broken bones, or sprained ankles.

She enjoyed it a lot, and was good at it.

Data continued his research, but refused to test any more samples. He wanted to be absolutely sure.

One day, Sam woke up before Data and couldn't go back to sleep. She got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. As she finished

up, and got out, she could smell food in the other room. Data must have been getting breakfast for her from the thought. All of a

sudden, she gagged. Her stomach rolled, and she fell to the ground, in front of the toilet.

"What the hell?" She thought as she vomited into the toilet. She wiped her mouth, and rinsed it out with cold water.

"There we go, much better." She muttered. She gazed at her face in the mirror. Her face was slightly paler, but otherwise, she looked fine.

Sam took a deep breath and left the bathroom. When she opened the door, she got another nauseating whiff of the food.

"Ugh!" She ran back to the toilet.

Twenty minutes later, she came out. She did her best to breath through her mouth, hoping she wouldn't throw up in front of Data.

"I think I'll pass on the breakfast, Data. I'm not feeling so great." She smiled at him, lopsided. Data nodded.

"Of course. Are you alright?" He moved close to her, concerned.

"I'm okay, I think. Just an upset stomach." She kissed his worried lips.

"Honestly, I'll be fine." She assured him. Data nodded.

"Alright, but please promise me that if anything happens, you will contact me, and inform me." He insisted. Sam nodded.

"You got it. I promise." She said, hugging him."

"Data! Hey!" Geordi snapped his fingers in front of Data's face, waking him from an unDatalike trance. Data blinked.

"I apologize, Geordi. I am worried about Samantha."

"Ah, don't worry. If anything happens, she's in the right place. I'm sure she's fine. Probably just stress from her work." Geordi said. Data

nodded.

"I do hope you are correct..." Data murmured.

"Whoa, you look different, Samantha." Beverly said, as Sam cooed at the baby in her arms. Sam frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked. The doctor smiled.

"I'm not sure, but you look different. A good different."

Sam smirked, shaking her head.

Later that evening, Data and Sam decided to relax in his quarters. Data worked on a painting, while Sam curled on the sofa, with a book. After

a little while, Sam began getting sick from the smell of the paint.

That's weird...the smell of that never bugged me before...She thought, just before she jumped up and ran to the bathroom, to the toilet again.

Dat watched her, again concerned. He wondered if he should call Dr. Crusher, but thought better of it; he knew she'd get mad. When Sam

came out of the bathroom, she wiped her mouth.

"Ugh, that paint smells awful!" Sam wrinkled her nose as she sat back on the sofa. Data frowned, glancing down at the pallet in his hand.

"It does? You have never had a problem with the odor before. Are you alright?" Data asked, watching her with concern.

"Yeah. I've just been...I don't know, everything's been making me nauseous all day. Plus, I threw up-"

"Really? Is that why you took longer to get ready for your shift?" Data asked, sitting next to her. He reached up and felt her forehead.

"You feel a little warmer than usual. Perhaps you should see Dr. Crusher." He said. Sam sighed.

"Maybe tomorrow. I think now I just want to sleep. Ugh, right after I use the bathroom..." She bolted to the bathroom. Data went to the

replicator and got a glass of cold water, waiting for her to come out. When she did, he handed her the glass, giving her a "I-don't-want-to-

hear-it" look. Sam took it and sipped it.

The next day, Sam sat in shock on the biobed.

"They told me this is impossible..." She stared straight ahead. Dr. Crusher continued to go over the results of the tests. There was no denying

the results in front of her.

Sam sipped the water she was given, remembering the night before when Data-

"PPFFFTTT! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" She shrieked, as she spit the water out. Dr. Crusher jumped and looked at her as she hopped off the biobed

and started pacing.

"Who? Why? What's wrong, Samantha?" Sam started yelling in French, which caused Dr. Crusher to snort back a suppressed laugh.

"Data! He did this! I told me he's been working on DNA implantation, or something, with Geordi! Ugh, I can't believe this!"

"Calm down, Samantha. You don't know-" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know if it's Data's? Is that what you're gonna say?!" She bristled. Dr. Crusher held up her hands.

"No, I was going to say, this could be something else. Maybe your hormones are unbalanced. You did complain about having irregular periods

for a while." She said. Sam sighed and sat back down.

"Data better hope so..." She growled. Then she looked up.

"Wait, you said there were traces of DNA that are not mine, inside me..."

"We will have to call Data to come her and get some testing done. Are you ok with that? With him knowing?"

"Yeah! I want answers, damnit!" Sam spat.

Dr. Crusher paged the Captain.

"I need to see Mr. Data in Sickbay, right away." She told him.

"Of course, Mr. Data, report to Sickbay." Data all but bolted out of his chair, to the turbolift.

When he got to sickbay, he noticed Sam sitting on a biobed, sipping water. He went immediately toward her, but took a step back when she looked up. The fire

in her eyes scared the hell out of him. He frowned, glancing at Dr. Crusher, who was standing next to Sam.

"What is wrong?" he asked. Sam stared hard at him, stood up from the biobed, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant." was all she said.


	24. Chapter 24

**So, I've decided what the baby's going to be, and what they are going to name it, but I'm curious as to what all my readers have to say about that. Not telling what is but what would you guys like to see happen? Let me know, I may just like your idea better!**

"Have you decided what you want to do?" Dr. Crusher asked Sam, once she'd calmed down. Sam sighed, and looked at Data, who was

watching her anxiously.

"I was raised mostly on Vulcan, and I was taught to value life. So, terminating the pregnancy is out of the question; I am going to have the

baby." Sam said. Data breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright. But just remember, both of you; this is not going to be easy. Data, you're going to have to spend a lot of time off duty, whether the

Captain likes it or not. Sam's been through a lot, and this is going to be a very high risk pregnancy. Also, don't make any plans for this coming

Shore Leave. At least clear one day." Dr. Crusher said.

"Why?" Sam asked, worried. Dr. Crusher shook her head.

"It's ok, we're going to Starbase 146, they have a specialist that's going to see you in her office. She wants to examine you, and make sure

your body is ready for this."

The two parents to be made their way to Ten Forward, after Dr. Crusher told them to go there. The doors opened to reveal almost the entire

crew, all yelling out "Hooray!" Or "Congrats!"

Guinan came from around the counter and showered her young friends with hugs.

"Goodness, this is amazing!" She smiled widely. Data accepted her embrace, smiling back, and thanking her.

Then Geordi approached them. He looked like he was afraid to smile, but Sam smiled at him and hugged him.

"I'm so so so sorry! I didn't know this would work-"

"Hey, why are you apologizing?! I was told I would never be able to have a baby, and now look! I'm pregnant!"

"But...are you mad at me?" Geordi was confused. Both Sam and Data shook their heads.

"We are grateful. Thank you, Geordi. This worked, and I did not think it would." He smiled down at Sam.

"Ooh, there's Cindy! I'll catch you guys later, congrats!" Geordi ran off. Data chuckled and kissed Sam's forehead. They both walked toward

the bar, and soon, the Captain came and talked to them.

"Well, I never thought this was possible. I couldn't think of a perfect woman to be the mother of your baby, Data." He smiled at them, reaching

out his hand. Data shook it, and Picard reached out his arms. Sam hugged him, smiling widely.

Later that evening, Sam and Data sat on the sofa, Sam's feet propped up on a pillow, on Data's insistence.

"You do know, that I don't need to really change anything for at least another few months, right?" She asked, afraid he was going to start

babying her. Data smiled and gently kissed her lips.

"I am responsible for your condition, therefore, I am responsible for your care." He said.

Sam giggled.

"You know, it was half my fault, too. You can't take all the blame for this." She put her hand on her flat stomach. Data lifted her shirt, and placed a light kiss on

her skin.

"But you and I did not know I was able to...do this."

"Ah, there's the truth! Neither one of us is to blame! But, you know what, it's okay. Cuz we're going to have a baby! This is fantastic!" She smiled as Data laid

down on the sofa, resting his head in her lap. He smiled up at her.

"You told me you were not interested in having children." He remembered, sadly. Sam shook her head.

"To be honest, Data. That was a lie. I've wanted to have a child of my own, but I told myself I didn't because I didn't want to get my hopes up."

"Were you angry with me?" Data asked, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I was at first, but...Then I realized how hard you must have worked for this, and your reaction when Emma's made that remark about you. When I

remembered that, I wanted nothing more than to have this baby." She smiled, kissing his forehead. Data rested his cheek against her tummy, lightly rubbing it.

"Do you have any ideas for names?" He asked.

"Not much. I as thinking if it's a boy, we can name him after you, or your father." Data wrinkled his nose.

"Don't like that idea?"

"No. What if it is a girl?" Data asked. Sam sighed.

"I think when he or she is born, we'll know. It will just come to us."

"What do you think about making Geordi the godfather?" Data asked, before he could stop himself.

"Ooh, that's perfect!" Sam said, loving the idea.


	25. Chapter 25

"So have you found out what the sex is yet?" Geordi asked Sam as they sat together in Ten Forward. Data was with Councelor Troi, freaking

out about how to handle the pregnancy.

"Well, no. I'm only five weeks along, Geordi. But Data and I decided we don't want to know until he or she is born." She helped herself to fries,

and nacho cheese. Geordi laughed as he watched her wolfe down the food.

"You know, I still can't believe it. You're a twig, and you're pregnant!" Sam stuck her cheese covered tongue out at him. He laughed harder.

"Nice!" Sam jumped and turned to see Riker standing behind her, along with Worf. Riker eyed the food in front of her.

"Whoa. I never thought a woman your size could eat all this at once!" He chortled. Sam smirked at him.

"Har har har." She said. The other two sat with them.

"So where are you going to live now? Data only has one bedroom, you know. I've seen his quarters." Riker asked. Sam swallowed the fry she

was chewing and answered,

"The captain's going to help us. He says there's a two bedroom cabin that will be available in a few weeks. I'm not worried; It's not like the

baby's going to be here tomorrow."

Later that night, Data pulled out a book of swatches for paint. When Sam came in, she smiled as she saw him, on the floor, studying it. Data

looked up.

"I was thinking light yellow, since we do not know the gender." He said. Sam sighed and got down on the floor next to him. She looked down

at the color he indicated. "'Morning Light.' I like that. Sure, let's do this one." She said Data nodded.

"But are you certain? We did not look at more-" Sam leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"I actually think this is perfect. It's light, and cheerful, and comfy." She said. Data smiled, then his face became serious.

"Perhaps you should sit on the sofa; this position cannot be good for you." He carefully helped her up.

"I'm fine, Data! haha, you make it seem like I'm ready to give birth now!." She giggled. Data smiled sheepishly.

"No, but I intend to take good care of you. I have done research and have found that the first twelve weeks holds a high risk of miscarriage,

and given your history, I am afraid it may-"

"Data..." She cupped his cheek in her hand. She looked him in the eyes and said softly,

"I was told I would never even conceive a child. A week ago, I found out that I am pregnant, and by an android, no less! Don't think about the

bad stuff. Think about holding your beautiful son or daughter in your arms, and seeing his or her sweet smile in thirty five weeks."

Data liked the sound of that. He smiled as he pictured what that meant, and it made him wish they could fast forward time to that moment. He

kissed Sam on the lips and decided what he was going to do before that moment came.

A week later, (6 weeks!) Data moved his and Sam's belongings into the bigger cabin, as well as Spot. Well, Sam insisted she at least be

allowed to move Spot and her things. It didn't take long for them to settle in, especially since they both had very little. Data painted the

nursery, and they both set out to find furniture. The ship's store had a lot to choose from, but Data and Sam both agreed on a white crib, with

pale yellow bedding, and a matching bassinet for the early weeks.

Sam was ecstatic when she saw the whole room put together. Data had insisted she sit in the sitting room, on the sofa with her feet propped

up on the coffee table. Deann came and sat with her, while Data and Geordi worked on the nursery.

"I'm surprised you two don't want to know the sex." Deanna said. Sam shrugged.

"We want to see the baby's face before we decide on a name. It doesn't seem right to name the baby before we see him or her. Like getting a

puppy or kitten and naming it before you know it's personality."

Later that night, Data and Sam met the rest of the crew in Ten Forward, showing off pictures of the nursery. It was a quiet evening, much to

Sam's relief, and She was under the watchful eye of Data, who would not let her so much as lift a finger. Everyone was kind; they sat with her

and looked over the photos, and reveled in the fact that she was actually going to have a baby. She was laughing at a joke Will had said

when Data, unbeknownst to her, called all of the others to follow him.

They crowded around the table as Data got down on his knee in front of her. He took Sam's hand in his, and kissed it tenderly.

"You are everything I could have ever dreamed of in a woman, and much, much more. Even if you were not carrying my baby right now, I

would still ask you this."

Sam felt her heart skip several beats. She looked into Data's yellow eyes as he asked,

"Will you marry me?"

**DUN DUN DUN! lol, Sorry it's so short. I've been really busy these past few days, and it's starting to catch up with me. I caught a cold, which pretty much everyone in my family has, so updates will be comming within the next week, maybe two, I promise! Also, Just to let y'all know, if you'd like, I have an ''alternate'' facebook page, if you'd like to look me up. I have another story on there, in my notes section that involves Data and Sam, but it's a ''father/daughter'' type relationship. I'd like to post it on here, cuz most of the elements in the story, aside from the Star trek stuff, is true. My name on that page is Samantha Leah Soong, and my profile pic is the same as the one on here. My info is**

**"Studies at Starfleet Academy, Lives in San Fransisco, California, from Lewiston, ME." If you add me, just let me know you're from .**


	26. Chapter 26

FOUR WEEKS LATER  
Data carefully crawled into the bed next to the sleeping woman. He gently reached around her swollen belly held her close to him Sam smiled

and turned her head to kiss him.

"You are so beautiful." Data said, brushing her hair away from her face. Sam snorted.

"Yeah right, I look like the Enterprise!"

Now it was Data's turn to snort.

"You are gorgeous. Especially because you are carrying a tiny human in here. Come here..." He carefully turned her and pressed his lips to her

stomach. He stroked the firm skin and said lovingly,

"You are going to be loved, little one. So loved." Sam ran her hand through his hair, smiling down at him. The diamond ring on her finger

glittered in the dim light. Data smiled up at her.

"So, how did your appointment go?" Deanna asked as Sam came to see her.

"Well, I found out I won't be able to deliver naturally. too much damage from before."

"Ooh." Deanna made a face.

"But it's okay, because when it comes close to the due date, Dr. Crusher's going to have me stay in Sickbay, and keep me on monitors. And

when I the baby's ready, she'll open me up and take the baby out."

"Are you scared?" Deanna asked, setting down a cup of peach tea in front of her. Sam put her hand over her belly, lightly stroking it.

"I was at first, but...now, I know I'll be well taken care of."

"Yes you will. What about names, have you two picked out names?" Deanna was dying to know what the baby was, as was everyone else,

but they honored the couple's wish.

"No, we still want to just wait."

The next twelve weeks flew by quickly. Everyone was helpful, and friendly to both Data and Sam, who were becoming increasingly nervous.

One night, Data and Sam were both sitting on the sofa, relaxing.

"Ooh! Data, give me your hand, quick!" Sam jumped. Data immediately sat up, eyes wide as saucers.

"Are you alright?" He said, alarmed. Sam giggled.

"I'm fine, just put your hand right here..." Carefully, Data did as he was told, and pulled it back, an unreadable look on his face.

"The baby's moving, sweetheart! Nothing to be afraid of, it's normal. Actually, this is good; it means the baby's reflexes are developing

properly." Sam tried to comfort him. Data looked at her, still scared.

"Are you...not afraid?" he asked. Sam watched him for a moment, and moved closer. Or she tried to. Unable to move, she reached over and

took Data's hand in hers, and pulled. He got the hint and moved closer to her.

"Data, you are going to be a daddy. This is what you've always wanted, isn't it? You told me you've always wanted to hold a baby that you

helped create. Unless you...changed your mind-"

"No, no, no. I have not. I am happy that we are going to be parents. It is...I cannot stand to see you in pain."

"Data...childbirth is a natural thing, you know that. My body was made the way it is to bear children. It will hurt, but I kind of got lucky; I will be

drugged up, so I won't feel the pain, and I won't have to deliver naturally."

"Were...you...born naturally?" Data asked, curious. Sam smiled.

"No. I had a very rough birth, but I am not going to tell you about that now, because you will get scared and think it will happen to us. Just

relax, and enjoy it."

"But how can you be so...calm?" Data asked, unable to stop himself. Sam thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. I feel great. I mean, to be honest, I'll be sad when it's all over."

"You mean, when you give birth, and the baby is no longer...inside you?" Data asked.

"Yeah. It's hard to explain, but I feel like the safest place for this baby, is right here, inside mommy, where nothing bad can happen." She

rubbed her belly lovingly. Data smiled slightly.

"That is true. But you will both be safe here with me. I will not allow anything bad to happen to my family." He covered her hand with his.

"I love you, Data. So much. And you know what? I thought of a possible name for the baby, if it's a boy." Sam said.

"But I thought we agreed to wait until the baby was born?" Data frowned, confused. Sam sat up slightly.

"I know, but I couldn't help it. Sitting around all day doing nothing but staring at the wall tends to drive me nuts. but I thought of a name..."

She smiled at him. Data tilted his head, indicating he was listening.

"Jean Luc." She smiled.

"I think, it would be a great honor to name our baby after the man who has been like a father to you, stood by you when no one else would,

and defended your rights." She explained.

"I love that name for our baby, if it's a boy." Data smiled, and kissed her forehead.


	27. Chapter 27

"You can do what?!" Sam asked, unable to believe her ears. Dr. Crusher chuckled, glancing at Data.

"We can use this scanner, and be able to determine any health issues the baby might have. This way, we can get things ready and prepare

for the baby's birth, and any possible complications that may arise. But only if you allow us to do it. It will only take a moment." she said. Sam

and Data exchanged glances. Sam nodded, and they both looked at the doctor.

"We will do it." Sam said. Dr. Crusher looked relieved.

"Alright, now I need you to lie down, and relax. I have to-ooh, goodness!" She felt Sam's stomach, and smiled widely.

"Wow, this little one's quite a kicker, huh?" She chuckled. Sam rolled her eyes, while Data smiled proudly.

"I'll have to wait till the baby's calmed it's movements before I can do this. Are you able to get any sleep?" Dr. Crusher asked, keeping her

hand on Sam's belly as she laid down. Sam snorted, while Data looked away, a smirk on his face.

"Are you kidding me? Between this baby," she pointed to her belly," and this one," she pointed teasingly at Data, poking him in the side, "I am

woken up every time I so much as snore." Data looked at the doctor innocently. but she chuckled,

"Oh, be nice, he's just being a good father. You're very lucky to have someone who can't get tired. You can put him to work when you need a

break." She smiled at the android. Data completely missed the joke.

"I will be happy to fulfill my role as a father, and...husband, when the time comes." He smiled down at Sam, lightly brushing her hair from her

eyes.

Dr. Crusher smiled fondly at the two of them. She sighed, and looked down at the girl's belly.

"Would you mind if I pull your shirt up, to see...?" Dr. Crusher asked. Sam nodded, and pulled her shirt up, tucking it under her swollen

breasts. Both Dr. Crusher and Data reacted to the sight of a small foot indentation, on the right side of her belly

"Oh, my! You two are definitely going to have you two working hard!" Dr. Crusher exclaimed, smiling. Data stared, an almost shocked

expression. He moved closer, visibly tempted to touch the print, but moved his hand away at the last minute.

"Data? Are you ok?" Sam asked, worried. Data looked at her.

"Does...that...hurt?" he asked, now obviously scared. Sam took his hand and smiled.

"No, It doesn't hurt. I can't even feel the footprint, I just feel the kid kicking me. It's ok, honey." She kissed his hand. Data nodded, still

scared.

"Alright, the baby's calmed down. Now just relax, and lie still, okay?" Dr. Crusher said. Sam nodded, and relaxed. Dr. Crusher mover the

scanner over her belly, four times, and then it beeped.

"Give it ten minutes, and we'll see everything we need to know." She set the scanner on the counter beside her.

Ten minutes later, picked it back up.

The room was dark, and quiet. Sam was curled on the bed, eyes staring straight ahead at the wall. Her hair was damp, from Data's last

attempt to wash it. He'd had to carry her to the bathroom, and wash her hair while she was sitting in front of the sink.

The doorchime rang. Data sighed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. He got up from beside her and went to the door.

"Geordi. Please, come in." He said, in a hushed voice. The engineer stepped into the living room, glancing around.

"She's still in bed?" He asked. Data nodded.

"I do not know who else to ask for help. She has known you for most of her life, so I hope she will respond positively to you."

"Ill do what I can. Why don't you go to the ten forward, go see Worf or something? Or Counselor Troi, you know she'll be more than happy to

help you.

"Of course. thank you, Goerdi." Data nodded. Geordi smiled, and said,

""Go on," He said. Data left, unsure if he was going to be returning to a very angry fiance.

Geordi carefully sat on the bed next to his longtime friend. He sighed, gazing at her half covered face.

"You can't seriously be upset over something like this." He said. Sam blinked and looked up.

"You have no idea what this means, do you?" She spoke in a low voice. Goerdi couldn't believe his ears. He raised his eyebrows.

"What? HELLO!" He pointed to his visor.

"Look, the baby's deaf. That's not a really bad thing! You of all people should know that. Look how far you've come with your deafness. Hell,

you won the heart of the smartest man in the galaxy!" Geordi felt a twinge of anger, shame at what she was implying.

"But...I don't want this child to grow up, like I did-"

"It won't." Geordi cut her off. He took her hand and helped her sit up, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Listen to me. You had a rough childhood, I know this because I grew up with you. But you're going to be a mother now. You're not ill like your

own mom was. You have a soon to be husband, the baby's father, who is a a good man, who will take excellent care of you and the baby.

This kid's gonna be the luckiest one in the galaxy.

"It's deaf, yeah, but it will have something very important. Someone who knows what they are going through. Someone to talk to, when they

are sad because they were bullied, and someone to tuck them in at night, two someones and gove them love."

Sam smiled, and wiped her eyes.

"I guess I'm being ridiculous. I just...I kind of thought that the baby would be, you know, perfect, because Data is that way, and he's the

father."

"Yeah, but you're the mother. And unfortunately, your hearing was one of the traits handed down to him or her."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Things are crazy right now. I'm moving out of my cousin's apartment, into my mom's, then we are moving to a DIFFERENT apartment, closer to my grandmother. I've been so busy with packing and moving, and visiting my grandmother, I haven't really had time to do much else. Plus, I will be leaving the state for the first three weeks of February, so there will be no updates during that time. Thank you for being patient, those of you who have still followed this story. I hope I have not disappointed you!**  
The walk from their quarters to Sickbay was brutal. Sam walked slowly, wincing with every step. Data walked beside her, watching her for signs of trouble. At

one point, her face seemed to get whiter, and Data shook his head.

"No." He reached out and lifted her up easily into his arms. Sam sighed.

"I will not let you walk when it is obviously causing you pain." He said, continuing the rest of the way. when they got to Sickbay, he carefully set her down on

a biobed, where Dr. Crusher and the Captain were waiting.

"I hope you don't mind, but he wanted to stick around, for support." the doctor explained. Sam smiled and took the captain's hand.

"We wouldn't mind at all, Captain, Doctor." Picard smiled and patted her hand.

"The baby's not due till tomorrow, but we want to wait until she starts having contractions before we open her up. There's too much damage for her to deliver

naturally." Dr. Crusher explained as she tucked a blanket around Sam.

"I don't care who's around as long as Data's here. Sam breathed. Data gently brushed her hair out of her face as she laid her head back against the pillows.

"I have no intentions of leaving you now, or ever." He chuckled.

"Good man, Data." He patted Data's shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do?"he asked Dr. Crusher. She looked up.

"Uh...actually, you can go to the replicator and get some ice chips. She's going to need those." she said. The captain brought over a small cup of ice chips,

putting it on the table next to Data.

"Thank you, sir." Data said. the captain smiled. He could see a mixture of emotions running through Data's eyes, and he wondered if he should call counselor

Troi. But Sam beat him to it.

"Could...someone call Deanna, Tasha, and Geordi?" She asked. Dr. Crusher was about to answer when someone else spoke from the doorway.

"There's no need." Will Riker beamed from ear to ear. Sam and Data both smiled as he came in, followed by Geordi, Tasha, Deanna, Guinan, and Worf. Sam felt

her heart swell with joy as she saw her beloved friends all smiling excitedly at the two parents. Deanna walked up to Data and hugged him warmly.

"You're scared out of your mind! Don't worry, Data. Everything's going to be fine. She's in the best place right now, and she'll be well cared for, and so will the

baby." She reassured Data, who took a deep breath, and leaned over the bed and hugged his longtime friend.

"You're gonna be a great mom, Sam." He smiled at her. Sam bit her lip, and glanced up at Data, who nodded encouragingly at her.

"Geordi...can I ask you a personal favor?" she said. Geordi looked between Data and Sam, his new implants held curiosity, and slight fear. Deanna Troi

gasped quietly, holding her chest, and smiling.

"S-sure, what is it?" Geordi asked. Sam took his hand and smiled.

"Geordi La Forge, you have known me most of my life. You were there for me when no one else was, and you understood me like no one else has. You have

always been my best friend, and also Data's. Would you accept the honor of being the baby's godfather?"

Geordi couldn't believe his ears. He looked up, and saw Data's eyes were shining with tears of joy, and he was smiling.

"I would gladly accept. Just don't name the kid after me." He said, hugging her again. Everyone laughed, including Worf. Geordi moved to the other side of the

bed and grabbed Data in a bear hug.

the next few hours, everyone sat and talked, jokingly wondering what the baby was going to be, and watching Sam carefully. She was getting bored, and sick

of being cooped up in bed, but she knew it had to be done.

At around eleven p.m., she started having contractions. Dr. Crusher shooed everyone out of the Sickbay, except Data.

A half hour later, she brought the baby into the world, a healthy set of lungs already at work. Data held Sam's hand as he fought back the tears. Sam smiled at

him, her own blue eyes Dr. Crusher cleaned the baby up, and cut the cord, the rest of the other doctors closed Sam up, and helped her get comfortable.

Dr. Crusher came back, holding the baby in her arms, in a soft pink blanket. She smiled as she handed Sam the baby.

"It's a girl."She said softly. Sam and Data both smiled with joy, as they beheld the sweetest face in the universe. She had data's dark, chestnut brown hair, but

it held a slight curl. Her nose was the perfect size and shape, like Sam's. Data was relieved to see that she had Sam's mouth, although the shape of her eyes

was that of her father's. They weren't open yet, but Data hoped they were the same blue as Sam's. Sam looked up at Data, realization on her face. Data

frowned slightly, wiping a tear from her face.

"Joy." Was all Sam said. Data smiled, and agreed.


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm soooo sorry for the long wait...Things are really not going good right now. My mom, uncle and I are taking turns watching over my grandmother since she can no longer be alone. My schedule is wake up at nine, go downstairs to Memee's (that's what we call her) untill about noon, then go upstairs so my mom can take over, ans sleep until about four, then go back down till about two am. So I really had no time to work on this. But anyway, here's another chapter!**

"Joy Theresa Maria Anne Soong." Data suggested. Sam smiled even brighter, nodding. Data kissed her forehead, and lightly touched Joy's

cheek.

Hours later, Data sat in a rocking chair, holding his daughter in his arms as he gently rocked her. He couldn't get enough of her beautiful,

angelic face. Data glanced up at Sam, sleeping peacefully for the first time in days. He smiled, glad that she was finally getting some rest.

The little creature in his arms squirmed in the blanket, curling her tiny hand around Data's thumb.

"She sure is beautiful." Dr. Crusher said softly from the doorway. She checked Sam's vitals and moved to Data's side. He nodded in agreement.

Gently, he laid her back in her bassinet, tenderly kissing her forehead.

Data followed Dr. Crusherinto her office.

"Doctor, may ask you a personal question?" He asked. She looked at him as she sat down behind her desk.

"Of course, Data, anything."

"Do you believe...I will be able to..." He seemed lost for words. Dr. Crusher smiled, understanding the look on his face. He looked lost, curious,

scared, excited, and confused. She stood up and sat in front of him, on the edge of her desk. Taking his hands in hers, she said,

"Data...I think...I know you are going to be a wonderful, amazing, loving, and great father. Don't ever think you're unfit to be a dad just

because you're an android. Ther will be rough times, but you can handle it."

The next day, the crew came by, a few at a time, to visit with Sam and Joy. Even Worf was smitten with the baby girl. But the one person who

seemed to never leave, other than her parents, was Joy's godfather. Geordi seemed to melt with happiness as he saw the little girl open her

blue eyes.

"She's beautiful, Sam. I can't even tell you how proud I am of you." Geordi said, as he held the baby in his arms. Sam smiled, nodding in

agreement.

"When are you two going to be released from sickbay?" Geordi asked, gently handing Joy back to Data, who cuddled the baby tenderly in his

arms.

"Tomorrow. Dr. Crusher says that Joy is completely fine, but she wants me to have a chance to recover, so I'll be able to handle her better."

"But please remember , while I will be on the bridge, you may call the Captain if you need me, at any time." Data reminded her. He didn't like

the idea of being away from them, but he knew they would be fine.

"I will, don't worry. Data, I can handle it. She's such a quiet baby, I don't think she'll give me any problems."

"So...did you guys pick a date? You know, for the wedding?" Geordi asked, sitting down on a biobed next to Sam's. Data nodded, lowering his

voice slightly.

"We have decided to marry one month from Joy's birth. That way, in the future, our anniversary will not overshadow her birthday."

"That's a good idea. Kids love having all the attention on their birthdays." Geordi agreed. Sam smiled as she watched Data making silly faces

at Joy, tickling her nose and gently rocking her in his arms.

Sam had thought long and hard about her baby's disability. She's decided to let Dr. Crusher do a surgery to correct her hearing. This way, Joy

wouldn't have to worry about not fitting in. It never bothered Sam, that she didn't really fit in, but she knew that for other people, it did.

Data was glad, for the first time in his life, that he was not human. He jumped everytime someone's comm badge chirpped, especially his own.

Until the captain finally relieved him of duty, telling him, "You're family needs you, get out of here, and take care of them."

So Data left, slightly worried about his Captain's behavior, but the smile on the older man's face as he watched Data leave made him feel a

little better; Picard wasn't angry with him. He arrived to find Sam in the middle of breast feeding the baby, a sight which made him wish he

could take a picture of. He smiled down at his fiance, and daughter.

"What's wrong? Why arent you on duty?" She asked. looking up at him with concern. Data shook his head and moved to sit next to her on the

ottoman.

"The Captain believes my place is here, with you and Joy. How are you doing?" He asked, lightly touching her forehead to check her vitals. Sam

smiled.

"I'm okay. She was asleep, but I had to wake her up for a feeding. She's doing really well with the breastfeeding. Dr. Crusher said she'll be

able to do the surgery next week." Sam said, tucking the blanket tenderly around Joy. Data frowned slightly.

"Are you certain you wish to do this?" he asked. Sam looked up at him.

"What do you mean, are you having second thoughts?"She asked. Data shook his head.

"I believe we are making the right decision, but I wish to make certain you feel the same way." he answered. Sam nodded.

"I do. Very much. I don't want her growing up the way I did." She smiled down at Joy, kissing her hand gently.

**A/N I know it's not much, I've kind of squeezed the sponge dry at this point, but if anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them. Don't worry, I will keep writing, but it will be a bit longer between updates.**


	30. Chapter 30

Things are not going so great right now...I've been having second thoughts about how this story is turning out, but because of everything that is going on, I haven't had the heart to work on it. I will be trying to work on bits and pieces but nothing outside of that. So, for now, I will leave this one up, until I have decided on a newer version. I'm not completely satisfied with the story, or how fast the lovers got together. So, unfortunately, this note will be my last update for a while. If you'd like to keep up with me, outside of FF, I have to Facebook. Inbox me if u are interested. So long for now,

DataIsMyHero


	31. POSSIBILITY OF NEW STORY

**_Ok, so if you back up one chapter you'll read that I am thinking about redoing this story. I can't explain why, but I feel this version is too...rushed. I want there to be more feeling, more emotion. And because I draw strength from writing, I've been coming up with more ideas. I won't take this story down, until I know for sure if my awesome readers like the new version better, if you do. If you don't, I'll take it down and keep updating the old one. But, to start off, here is the first chapter for the NEW version!_**

**Also, one more thing;**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything you recognize, except Sam. Everything else belongs to Paramount, and Gene Roddenberry. **

Chapter One

Mystery

The ship was orbiting Earth, on the day the story starts. Data was making his way to Ten Forward, where his good friend Geordi La Forge was

waiting to meet him. His friend was pacing when he meet up with him.

"It's been years...what if she doesn't remember me...?" He was muttering. Data tilted his head slightly. He had never seen Geordi act this

nervous.

"Geordi? Are you alright?" The other man jumped as he heard the android's voice.

"Hey Data. Yeah, I'm fine, just, nervous, is all."

"May I ask why?" Data asked, gesturing to the table in front of them. They both took a seat.

"We're getting a few passengers, you know that, right?" Geordi stared at Data, almost imploring him to understand.

"Yes. Three ambassadors on their way to a convention. I am well aware-" He stopped, noticing Geordi's frustrated grimace.

"There's someone else. A...friend of mine..." He glanced down at the table, swallowing. Data frowned.

"Should you be nervous...?"

"Data...She was, and still a very special friend of mine. I don't really know how to explain it. She was like my baby sister, is the best way to put

it. I'm not sure if she'll even remember me." This confused Data.

"Geordi, do you harbor feelings for this girl?Romantic feelings, perhaps?" He asked, feeling a twinge of jealousy. Geordi visibly winced.

"Gosh, no! She's years younger than me! I never thought of her like that. She had it rough, though. And I'm afraid she'll resent me for not

speaking up." Data knew better than to ask what he meant; this girl's past was none of his business.

"But, man...if she's anything like she used to be...I'll be worried."

"How old is she?" Data asked. Geordi thought for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure she'd be twenty, or twenty one. Maybe a year or two older. But, Data, she's...unique. I don't know how to describe her.

She...Never lets anything stand in her way. I'm not surprised she made it through Starfleet with flying colors." He chuckled to himself.

"I do not think you should worry about her reaction, until she beams onto the ship." Data offered. Geordi stared for a moment, then looked up

at Data. The android raised an eyebrow, not liking the look he was getting.

"Would you come with me?" Geordi asked. Data smiled,

"If my presence will ease your anxiety, I would be happy to."

So, later that day, after meeting with the captain, he, Geordi and Data headed for the Transporter room. Geordi wrung his hands nervously as

they stood in front of the Transporter pad. Data smiled at him, giving his shoulder a reassuring pat.

"Do not worry, Geordi. I am certain you are nervous over nothing." He said. Geordi took a deep breath and nodded. A moment later, three

figures appeared on the pad. A short, thin girl, with medium colored, hair, cut in a pixie style. She appeared rather mousy, and had an

overly cheerful look on her face. The boy standing next to her, on her left side, was tall, blonde haired, and thin as a rail.

The one in the back, however, nearly took Data's breath away, and that was saying something since he didn't breathe. She wasn't very tall,

probably a head and a half shorter than Data.

Her long, dirty brown hair was pinned back into a bun, leaving her neck exposed. Data had never seen a human with such unique colored

eyes. From afar they looked blue, but an intriguing shade. He stared at her for a second, then averted his gaze. The three young students

stepped down, and the Captain greeted them.

"Welcome to the Enterprise. I am Captain Jean Luc Picard, and this is Lt. La Forge, and Lt. Commander Data." He nodded toward the other

two.

"Hello. My name's Casey, This is Ron, and Samantha." The short girl said. She had a low voice, and walked with a spring in her step as she and

Ron followed the Captain and Data out. Geordi smiled at Sam, as the lagged behind.

"Hi." Geordi said, unsure of her reaction as she stared at him. She smiled shyly back, and said,

"Hi, Geordi. It's been too long. How have you been?" She said, stepping next to him. Geordi shook his head, sighing.

"Well, I've been living. Been wondering how you were, though."

"I'm okay." She reassured him.

"Is your mom...? I mean, is she-"

"She's fine. Starfleet offered her a place on Vulcan where she'd be well taken care of. She loves it there. Been trying to get me to move there,

but I don't do well in the heat."

Geordi laughed. He tapped his comm badge,

"Hey, Data, would you mind meeting me in Ten Forward? I want you to meet someone."

"Of course, on my way. Data's voice spoke from the badge." Geordi smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" He asked Sam. She smiled.

"Sure, I'd like that. Are we meeting your friend?"

"Yeah, my best friend. Well, second best friend. I think you'll like him, he's a great guy. Thought we could all have lunch and catch up."

"That sounds nice."

They made their way to Ten Forward, where Data was waiting patiently. The android felt a strange sensation in his stomach, which he couldn't

identify. It wasn't unpleasant, so he didn't worry about it too much.

"Hey, Data. This is my good friend, Samantha. Sami, this is Data." Geordi introduced them.

"Hello, Commander." Sam smiled shyly. Data nodded.

"Please, call me Data. Any friend of Geordi's is a friend of mine, I hope." Sam smiled widely,

"Aw, you're so sweet! I'd be honored to have you as a friend." Data felt the twittering feeling intensify pleasantly.

"Come, on , let's sit and order lunch." they found a table and sat, waiting while Guinan made her way to them.

"Well, hello there, ne w face." She smiled at them.

"This is my friend Samantha. Sam, this is Guinan."

"hello," Sam smilled.

"So what would you three like to order?"

"I believe I will take an orange shake, and a hot dog." Geordi said. Sam smiled and thought for a minute before answering,

"Can I get a peach milk shake?" Guinan nodded, smiling.

"I'll take that."

"I believe I will have the same. I have never tried that particular flavor." Data said. Guinan smiled and left.

"Peaches? You're still obsessed with those damn fruits?" Geordi grinned. Sam felt her face redden slightly. Data tilted his head, frowning

curiously.

"Her favorite food, it's peaches. She eats anything sweet, like ice cream, and it has to be peach flavored." Geordi answered. Data smiled.

When Guinan came back, she smiled brightly at Sam.

"You know, I've never made this before, so I'm curious to how you two will like it. Mind if I join you?" She asked, putting her own drink, another

peach shake, down. They all nodded,

"Sure,"

She sat down and watched eagerly as the younger woman took a sip of the shake. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Perfect." Was all she said. Geordi snorted into his own drink, laughing. Data sipped his curiously. It indeed tasted like peaches. He found he

liked the taste.

"It is delicious." He said. Guinan smiled.

"That means a lot, coming from you, you're so hard to please!" She joked. Data smiled slightly.

Sam couldn't help but stare at the android. She'd heard a lot about him, sure. But her nature was never to judge, or believe what she heard

about people. And she was glad. He was nothing like what she'd been told about him. When he smiled, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"So, tell me, how long after you graduated form high school did you have to wait to join Starfleet?" Guinan asked, curious about the new

crew member. Sam wiped her lips and said,

"Not long, actually. A scout from one of their national programs was at the school one day, and he saw my name on the top of a National

Honors List. He was impressed with my record, and asked to meet me. At first I refused. I was needed at home. But, after a while I changed my

mind."

"Starfleet's lucky to have you. From what Geordi's told me, you're one special young lady." Guinan smiled at them. Data couldn't help but feel

slightly left out. But he reminded himself that she counted him as one of her friends.

"i'm happy to be here. Especially to have these two sweethearts as friends. Oh, and of course, you, too, Miss...?"

"Oh, please, call me Guinan. And I'd love to call you a friend." The bartender smiled.

"Well, duty calls. I gotta get back to the bar, but it was really nice meeting you. Come by anytime you like," Guinan excused herself. Sam

beamed.

"This place is unbelievable! I've never felt this safe anywhere," Sam looked around, taking in her surroundings. Geordi chuckled.

"You'll love it even more when we head out into space." he said. Data nodded in agreement.

"What field have you selected?" he asked her.

"Medical. I kind of got a lot of practice at it, so nothing scares me anymore in that field,"

Geordi bit back a chuckle. Sam smirked at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Am I missing something?" Data asked, unable to resist a smile at her cute expression.

"She's chicken!" Geordi teased. Data frowned. His friend explained,

"She's afraid of heights, puppets-ok, I'm gonna shut up now. But she has a lot of irrational fears. By the way, you will have your own

quarters, so you will have to sleep alone, on your first night." He chuckled as her face reddened.

"I'll be fine, thank you. I have a cat now-"

"Oh you got over your fear of cats?" Geordi asked playfully. Sam poked him.

"Har har har, smartass. I've never been afraid of cats, you know that. Don't listen to that, Data. I don't like dogs, but I love cats." She said

over Geordi's laughter.

"Probably the only animal you're not afraid of!" He joked. This time Data shook his head, chuckling. He was secretly pleased that these two

seemed to be picking up their friendship from where it left off, but were acting as siblings would.

"Remember when that dog followed you home? You called me from the library crying and made me walk with you the rest of the way home.

"Hey, it was off its leash!"

"It is not uncommon for people to be afraid of large dogs." Data said, trying to offer some sort of comfort. Geordi laughed harder. he took hold

of Sam's chin, and made her face Data. Then he pointed to her upper lip, on the outer edge of the left side.

"See that scar? She was bit by a toy poodle when she was three." Data frowned, noticing the small white line.

"Is that why you are afraid of dogs?"

"Yeah," She batted Geordi's hand away playfully.

"My uncle's. I didn't get medical attention right away, which is why it scarred. I don't trust any dog, no matter the size."

"Like I said, chicken." Geordi muttered. Data tilted his head slightly. He understood what humans meant when they called someone a chicken,

but he did not think her fear of dogs was irrational. He thought she had every reason to be afraid of dogs, given what had happened.

The three walked around, giving Sam a tour of the ship, and Geordi teasing her. Near the end of the tour, it was almost time for Data to

resume the night shift, while Geordi and Sam retired to their respective quarters.

"I tried getting you a room near me, but the only one that is available is further up the ship, closer to Data. He's agreed to walk you there, to

make it easier. But I hope I can see you tomorrow."

"Of course, I'll go to the Ten Forward for lunch, we can meet up then."

Geordi hugged his friend and left, wishing her a good night. Sam smiled at Data, feeling slightly nervous.

"I can't believe how lucky I got! My mom swore up and down I'd never get this ship, but, wow..." She said. Data nodded.

"Indeed, this ship is often referred to as the best in Starfleet by quite a few people." He said. Data couldn't help but notice that she seemed to

speak with a lisp. He knew better than to ask why, but perhaps Geordi had forgotten to mention it.

"I've heard. For a while, I wasn't sure I'd even be assigned to a ship this early. but I'm glad I was." Sam smiled. Her hand automatically went

to the pendant around her neck. Data slowed his pace, gazing at it curiously.

"May I ask, what is that around your neck?" Sam glanced down, and back up at him,

"Oh, it's an urn. It has...ashes in it...this is going to sound weird, but, see, I had a cat, his name was Baby, for fourteen years. He passed

away about four years ago, and I kept his ashes, a little bit in here." She waited for his reaction.

"That is very sweet. I do not think it is weird at all. If something were to happen to Spot, my own cat, I believe I would be quite devastated as

well, and I have only had him for nine years, five months, six days and- well, a long time."

"You have a cat?" Sam's face lit up, and Data couldn't help but smile.

"I do. Would you like to meet her? We could stop at my quarters for a visit, if you like."

"Oh, I'd love to, sir! I absolutely love animals, especially cats." Sam said, beaming. When they got to his quarters, Data warned,

"I must warn you before I let you meet her; She does not like humans very much. Do not be offended if she does not like you." Sam just

nodded, still the doors opened, Data called out,

"Spot?"

A lovely yellow and white cat came prancing out from under the couch. Sam crouched down on her haunches, and held out her hand.

"She's beautiful, Data! Hello, Spot, how are you?" The cat tiptoed to her, sniffing her outstretched hand. She stared up at the stranger for a

moment, looked at Data, and back, and rubbed against her hand. Sam giggled and stroked her head.

"You're a sweet girl, aren't you?" She said softly. Data smiled, relieved, and somewhat hopeful about the fact that his cat liked this young

woman. Sam smiled down at her as she stood back up.

"I'm glad they allow cats on the ship; I hate being alone." she said as Data walked her to her quarters.

"I must admit, before installing my emotion chip, I did not notice it, but now that I have it, I too feel lonesome at times when I'm in my

quarters." Data offered.

"Well, Data, since I'm right down the hall, anytime you feel lonely, just come by, or let me know and I'll come see you." Sam said. If it had been

anyone else, she'd not have said that, but she'd been told a lot about Data, and she knew he would never do anything inappropriate.

"I would appreciate that greatly. And the same for you, too." They'd reached her quarters.

"Well, I better turn in. I've been up since three this morning." She sighed. Data nodded.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Samantha. I look forward to working with you."

"I look forward to working with you, too." Sam smiled. Data reached out his hand, intending to shake hers, but was surprised when Sam

shook her head.

"We're friends, right? Come here, and give me a hug!" She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Data hugged her back, slightly

taken aback.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She smiled at him and went into her quarters.

~Fin~

**_Also, this version will have a bit more of Sam's and Geordi's back story. And, Geordi's reaction to Data having a crush on his childhood friend is kind of interesting. Let me know what you think! Keep the old one, and keep updating, or rewrite it and make it juicer, and sweeter? You know what they say, "When you make waffles, you always throw out the first one." :p_**


End file.
